A Lover's Blindness
by topazdream
Summary: Doesn't Bella know that she's the only one ever on Edward's mind? Bella walks in on Edward with someone, and thinks he's cheating. But was it really his fault? What was the reason behind the act? What will he do to win her back? Edward's not to blame.
1. Prologue

**A Lover's Blindess**

**Prologue- 3rd Person**

Her eyes shone with the fierceness of a warrior. Her lips curled back, baring her teeth... It was supposed to be a smile.

She would get what she wanted, she always did... It was a talent of her's, hidden behind the godess-like beauty of her inhumanly face. However, even she knew, right now she looked like the fury of a predator, preparing to catch her prey.

She stepped forward, ready to claim her prize. Finally _she _was away, the human, at work.

The door did not even creak when she pushed it open, not a sound. Complete silence. But somehow he knew her entrance. His golden eyes were wide...Frightened... As if he could somehow read her mind.

She glided forward like an angel, but a devil in disquise. He shook his head furiously as she sat on the bed and straddled him, pulling him closer, just inches from his face. He fought again her grip and pushed her away.

Rejection flooded over her, but she didn't care. She would get what she wanted, she always did.

She inched closer, resuming her postion, straddling him. She could feel him tense up. "You don't want to do this." He knew, he had probably read her intentions. She smiled as the rejection kept on flooding, meaningless, through her dead, forgotten veins. _Oh, but I do._

His eyes became blank as his mind left his body. She crushed her lips to his, his unmoving, temporarely lifeless lips. She could do whatever she wanted to...now. Now that she was using this talent of her's.

She would get what she wanted... She always did.


	2. Deadly Reactions

Bella POV

"Edward, please! Please don't make me go!" I begged, clinging to his arms with the few lousy muscles people are born with.

But, of course, Alice was stronger. I was ripped from the Love of my existance's hold and dragged out of the door of the Cullen house.

"Noooo!" I cried, dragging my feet on the ground. Alice just picked me up. "Traitor!" I shot at Edward. I heard a dark chuckle from the house.

I exhaled my breath loudly and pushed my lip into a pout as Alice pushed me into the front seat of her Porsche. Rosalie and Esme were already sitting patiently in the back.

"Oh come on, Bella." Alice whined, giving me the puppy dog pout as she backed out of the long driveway. "_All _brides wear jewlery. It's an absolute must! Not to mention all the accessories I havn't picked out! Besides, Rosalie and Esme have to get their dresses... Off the rack!" She cringed in disgust.

"And what about Charlie? If you're kidnapping me, shouldn't he know about it, too?" I thought for sure I had her this time, but I should have known better.

"Already taken care of." She flashed me a dazzling smile.

I folded my arms across my chest. Esme put a comforting hand on my chest. "It's alright Bella. We have to do this. Your wedding's in _two _weeks!" Thanks for reminding me Esme. I shuddered as I eyed the engagement ring on my left hand, dragging it down with the weight. I sighed, remembering Charlie's deadly reaction upon hearing the news.

_"What?" His voice boomed, causing the tables to shake slightly. His face was as purple as a plum, and his vein was pulsing worse than I had ever seen it. _

_His eyes first were on me, then they focused on Edward. "You!" He pointed a sausage like finger into Edward's face. It really was a good thing that Edward was bullet proof, seeing as Charlie grabbed his gun. Fortunately, it was empty, much to Charlie's distaste. He resolved in chucking the gun at Edward's head, who of course, ducked easily out of the way, and pulling me with him out of harm's way._

_Charlie then ordered Edward out of the house, who obliged, after flashing me an anxious look. But I assured him Charlie wouldn't chuck the gun at me. _

_Once Edward was 'gone', we got into the fight about responsibilty, and rushing things. That of course resulted in me running up the stairs crying. _

_Charlie hated waterworks more than anything in the world...maybe even Edward. They, of course, broke him down. He calmed down enough to march upstairs and then lecture me on how I wasn't his little girl anymore, and he would just have to accept that. That basically meant that he would let me do it how I wanted, but he strongly disapproved._

I cringed as I was yanked out of the memory to see Alice humming lightly beside me. "And besides, Renee would want you to have accessories." She told me casually, trying to win me over.

But, of course, that just reminded me of another unforgettable memory. Renee's reaction, though much calmer , was just as excrutionating as Charlie's.

_"Bella, I thought you were the type of girl who knew when was when." Renee's soft voice rang with disappointment oer the phone. Edward kissed my cheek lightly, and I waited for Renee to speak again. "I can plainly see that you two are in love, but, I don't think you're ready for that kind of commitment." Little did she know I was actually seeking a different kind of commitment. A more permenant, undoable kind._

_"I'm ready, mom." I assured her, and sucked in my breath. _

_"Well, I guess you can do whatever you want now. You're an adult, and I won't stop you. I, I just thought that I had taught you better."_

_I knawed at my lip, biting the tears back._

_"Thank, mom."_

I pulled myself out of the memory, and rested my head on the window. I suddenly snapped my head back up, just narrowly missing the roof of the car when I jumped. "Alice, where exactly are we going?" My eyes flashed to the clock, 11:14. Alice had been known to overdue things.

She flashed me a smile, showing all her venom-coated teeth. "That's for us to know, and you to find out."


	3. AN NOT CHAPTER VERY IMPORTANT THOUGH

**a/n**

**I'm sorry for the confusion!!!! so sorry! Ya see, my computer got all messed up briefly and put the wrong chapter up for chapter one. If your chapter 1 had anything to do with an amusement park, please go back and reread. I changed it as fast as I could. Again, my apologies.**

**TopazDream**


	4. Temptation

Bella POV

Sometime during the torturous drive, I had dozed off. My eyes fluttered open, as I rubbed the fuzziness out of them.

My eyes flashed to the clock, 2:23.

My head snapped up, and I glared daggers at Alice. "Alice Cullen, where the hell are you taking me?" Knowing Alice's speed , we were already in Mexico.

She flashed me a dazzling smile that I wouldn't give in to. "Don't worry Bella, just a few more minutes."

I glared at her. She sighed in irritation. "I thought, instead of going to the Tiffany & Co. in Bellevue or Seattle, it would be much more fun just to drive the very short distance to LA."

"What?" I shreiked. "As in LA, _California_?" No, she wasn't getting off that easy. "Tiffany & Co?" My voice box was threatening to explode within me.

She smiled. "The one and only."

I pushed my lip out into a pout and glared at her. She just ignored me.

Before I could say anything else, I could see the large, white, perfect print: Tiffany & Co, appearing into the windshield.

I clenched my hand into a fist, and sighed. There were two circular looking plants bordering the door, and the white cement was making it look very nice.

"Alice Cullen, first of all, Tiffany & Co.? There are perfectly nice stores in Washington that don't cost, so, so much! And that leads me to the second thing, there's a Tiffany & Co. in Washington!" I was struggling to keep my voice just below a screech.

I thought I heard someone giggle from behind, probably Rosalie. Alice just ignored me and pulled into a parking spot

"Alice, you are _not _buying me anything!"

She just kept on ignoring me. How aggrivating!

She smoothly parked the car into a tight space between two other cars that looked like rubbish compared to her canary yellow porsche. I growled under my breath, and I could see a smile twitching at the sides of Alice's mouth.

I just hated it when they spent money on me, never the less at Tiffany & Co.! One of the most expensive stores I had ever seen with my own two eyes.

I heard the small taps of the car doors shutting around me. I sat as motionless as a statue with my arms perfectly crossed across my chest, and my bottum lip pushed out as far as it would go. I felt very much like a less-beautiful version of Alice, when I refused something that she wanted so dearly.

But, who was I fooling? Even I knew that I didn't have so much as a prayer when I was surrounded by three, shopping-obsessed, deprived of human moments, female vampires.

Alice pulled my side door open smoothly, and unbuckled me, not even bothering to try to convince me to get up from the consolation of the smooth, black leather. Before I could so much as protest, I was out of the car and above Alice's head. Her stone-like arms knocked the wind out of me, leaving me gasping to fill my lungs.

She smiled sweetly at me when my fit was over, but I just glared.

I could tell immediately that Alice wasn't fibbing. We definitely were not in Forks anymore. The warmness came as a rather pleasent surprise when it hit me square in the face, surprising me. It felt almost like Pheonix. If not for this condition, I would be trying to soak up as much of it as possible.

Esme suddenly cleared her throat, giving a meaningful look towards the young couple holding hands and slurping on an icecream cone right next to our destination. They looked like deer caught in headlights, with their eyes as large as saucers and unblinking.

It wouldn't look right when a "human" as tiny and fragile-looking as Alice was holding someone almost twenty-five percent taller that she was, above her head .

Quicker than I though possible, she had me by her side, making even me believe that I hadn't been in her arms just moments before. The only evidence that I had was the bruise that was forming on my shoulder where she had so kindly grabbed a bit too hard.

She flashed them a smile of pure innocence, and they just shook it off, probably assuming that the sugar rush was getting to their heads.

Rosalie glared at Alice, half amused. "Nice." She breathed as she floated past us and towards the dreaded store.

Alice proceeded in holding me captive, and began to drag me towards it. "Um, Alice. Seeing as, even if I wanted to go against all odds and even begin to escape, you would probably have me tackled and held hostage withing miliseconds. There's no need to be squeezing the hell out of my wrist!" I kindly informed her, stating the obvious.

She gave me an angelic look, almost making me, the one being held captive, think she wasn't an evil genius. "I know, it's just more fun this way, and you're so _slow _when I don't drag you!"

My eyes widdened in horror as she took off at a inhumanly jog. We were at the fine-glass doors withing seconds, and i was practically wheezing.

Esme looked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Can't...breath!" I gasped, filling my lungs with sweet, sweet oxygen.

Alice dragged me through the doors. "Alice," Esme warned, giving me a meaningful look.

"Fine," she pouted as she stopped, allowing me to catch my breath.

I could feel my cheeks burn from the excercise. That was more excercise than I got in a month's time.

I could only assume that Alice was looking into my future to see when I would catch my breath, because just moments before I told her I was good, I found myself being dragged into the place that couldn't lead to anything good in my life.

I could feel my girly instinct coming to play as I walked through the doors and saw all the jewlery! I swear that I could feel a case of hyperventalating creeping its way up to my lungs. Rosalie caught the expression on my face, and smirked. None of them had seen this nature in me before. At that, neither had I!

I couldn't hold back the almost silent, involuntary girlish squeal. Alice looked as if she was in heaven, and Esme looked rather smug.

The woman at the counter made me feel almost sick. She had that extremely fake blonde hair. She looked like she belonged chewing pink bubble gum and in a cheerleading outfit. She was fairly young, maybe thirty. Her pinkish lipstick and perfect amount of eyeliner and mascara started to make me feel self-concious. What was I thinking? I was near the people who would cause the peek of all self consiousness to come tumbling on me all the time. How could this barbie girl scare me?

I waved it off, as she looked up to see us. Her eyes became wide as she caught sight of the glourious sight before her. Now _that_ made me feel self-consious. I probably looked like the dullest person in the world, standing next to Alice, Esme, and...This was the worst...Rosalie Hale! Against my better judgement, I cringed, and started to feel uneasy.

I was instantly ashamed at myself. Why did I even care? But, I knew why. I didn't deserve the Cullens. They were like a miracle, landing in my pathetic life.

When the girl, who I instantly pitied, snapped out of her daze, she smiled warmly at us. I saw her instantly note the high class of the Cullens' outfits. I stared down at my pathetic ensemble of a faded pair of jeans, and a bright orange, Pheonix t-shirt that my mother had sent me as a remembrance.

"Hello, welcome. My name is Felicity. Can I help you with anything?" She asked sweetly, her voice matched her appearence exactly. It was almost like Lauren's. High pitched, and an unpleasent shrill to it.

Rosalie just shook her head politely. "Not quite yet." She flashed her a dazzling smile that probably would have made me fall over from. Her looks alone were enough to make any girl green with envy, and any guy flex his muscles. But, now she was full fledged using her charms as well.

I coughed, hiding up the small laugh that played its way to my lips. Esme gave me an amused expression.

The poor woman. Felicity gripped the edge of the counter tightly, making the skin around her knuckles whiten.

She composed herself, and smiled brightly again. "Well, let me know if you need anything."

And that was it, I was immediately grabbed my three pairs of stony arms and, an inch off the ground, half dragged, half carried to the sparkly, glassy counter, shielding the glorious jewlery from the outside world.

I couldn't help myself, when I saw it, I felt my jaw drop. I plastered myself to the glass, probably gettting my oily finger prints on it, but I paid no attention. It was...Unbelievable.

I could practically see the noticiably new sparkle that appeared in Alice's eyes. She stroked the counter longingly. "Yes, it is beautiful."

I sighed. "Well, I wouldn't want my bridesmaid without the most fashionable jewlery, would I?" I could practically see her eyes glaze over like donuts.

I was in her arms in seconds. She was strangling me. I felt my ribs bruise. I offered a laugh, but immediately regretted it. It...hurt.

I saw Esme and Rosalie looking longingly as well. I smiled. "Also wouldn't want my future family to be without jewlery, would I?" They took the bait, they couldn't resist the temptation.

Never before had I heard Esme squeal, but unbelievably, her and Rosalie were squealing like a bunch of school girls.

I was surrounded, unable to get out. I was being hugged and kissed out of nowhere. I just sighed, and waited patiently for them to recover. Their eyes had turned a darker shade of gold. That amazed me, just from jewlery these vampires could instantly be tempted further.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, Alice, Rosalie, Esme," I acknoledged each of them. Was I really about to give them full command? Yes. "Do your worst."


	5. Unbelievable

Bella POV

As much as I hated shopping with Alice, I had to hand it to her this time. This stuff was drop dead gorgeous.

The second that I told them they had free rein, they were spread out in different sections of the store. I felt terribly bad for Felicity. Her eyes were wide at the sight of them, hunting down the best of the best jewlery.

She was unlocking the glass boxes nonstop. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme presented me with piles and piles of jewlery, all lined up down the counters. A hunt that should have taken the average person about an hour, took them a matter of five minutes.

I felt my eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful diamonds, glistening in front of me. Alice had decided on diamonds to match my ring. Who would go against Alice once she was "in the zone?"

I fought back the powerful urge of a girl fighting its way from the pit of my stomach. I wouldn't give Alice the satisfation of seeing me this way.

I did my best to poke my lip out in a pout, and stand tensly as I watched them scavage for anything that they missed. They had graciously decided to allow me first pick.

I groaned as the began walking towards me, looks of pure enjoyment painted across their faces.

I laid my unwilling eyes along the earring section that they had arranged. I felt the lobe of my ear uncertainly. Renee had insisted that I get my ears pierced when I was twelve. It was okay for a while, the masses of earrings she forced upon me. But I finally decided to let them grow over.

However, grow over they did not. I could still feel the slight bump of the hole that satisfied my searching hands.

Alice flashed me a grin, and I ran my fingers along the glimmering first set of earrings. Each one consisted of five diamonds that cascaded down in a straight line, each one larger than the next.

I would never be able to make a decision at the rate. I finally turned my glare to Alice. "Alice, why not just save me the trouble and tell me what you see me in in your vision?" I sideglanced at Felicity, she was busy arranging the necklace section on the counter.

She stuck her lip out in a toddler pout. "But Bella," she pestered. "That would take away all the fun!"

I took a deep breath. "Alice, if I'm letting you buy me this, we're gonna do it my way." I said between clenched teeth.

"Fine," she huffed.

She swiftly picked up a set of earrings, and hid them from my view as she made her way towards the bracelets and necklaces.

"Alice, isn't a bracelet, a bit...unecessary?"

She turned around and glared at me. "Isabella Marie Swan, never, I repeat, _never _insult me in that way! Every single part of the set is aboslutely necessary!"

I was frozen in shock. I wasn't going to mess with that tornado.

She returned, her playful expression back. She presented me with my wedding set.

I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my lips. It was...beautiful. I ran my fingers over it in disbelief. I couldn't let them buy this for me.

The earrings consisted of four large, same sized diamonds that dropped down in a straight line, with smaller diamonds filling in the spaces between them.

I looked up to see all of them at awe, staring at the earrings.

I had trouble tearing my eyes from it. But I knew, the necklace and bracelet would be just as beautful

I was completely right.

Alice flashed a grin at me. "Let me help you get them on."

In one swift momement, the earrings and necklace were securely in place. Alice dragged me to a mirror. And allowed me to fan over them.

The bracelet was mainly silver. The body was encrusted with tiny diamonds, scattered all over it. It was completely perfect.

The necklace was brilliantly made to accent the earrings. The same basic design with five diamonds forming a straight line. It rested perfectly on the hollow of my neck.

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked, like she couldn't read the disbelief on my face.

"They're, amazing." I concluded, still in awe.

I could see the longing in their eyes. I smiled brightly. "Well, go on, have your fun."

My mistake. It was instantly followed by various squeals and happy squeezes, that probably caused bruises on my bruises. I prayed that my ribs weren't broken from Alice's little stunt.

* * *

Once we were all jeweled up, Alice sent me outside. "Trust me, you do not want to see the bill."

I felt my jaw drop. "No! Alice, that's it. You are _not _buying me that stuff. There are plenty of brides whom do not have jewlery."

She just ignored me, and snatched my future belongings from my hand. Esme dragged me outside to wait in the car.

Unbelievable.


	6. Mercy

Bella POV

"_Mercy! _Please! I don't wanna go any further!" I begged, literally on my hands and knees.

Rosalie had an amused expression, and Esme looked surprised. Alice was clearly the leader of this shopping trip.

Alice had a smug expression pinned to her face. "Come on, Bella, we're already here. Besides, we're gonna drag you in whether you like it or not."

I glared at her. "Driving to San Jose was completely unecessary."

"Ah, but your wrong Bella. David's Bridal is here. And besides, San Jose puts us closer to home."

"Closer to home? We're nowhere close!" I scoffed, going into hysterical laughter. What was getting into me? I composed myself, and continued. "Isn't there one in Olympia? That's ten times closer."

Alice just shrugged. "We're already here. Now, are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way? It makes no difference to me."

My eyes widened in horror at her threat, and I was half running towards David's Bridal. Big mistake. Before I knew it, I had tripped over my own two feet and was flying through the air.

I winced in pain as I didn't make contact with pavement, but with rock. I peeked my eyes open to see myself in Alice's arms. I could feel the fresh bruises prickling around the edges of my inner arm. I offered her a weak smile.

"Good girl." Wow, at these shopping moments, Alice truly did look like a vampire. She set me down ever so gently, and took my hand a little too firmly. "I don't know what Edward would say if I handed him to you in any less than perfect condition." She shook her head as if clearing the thought. "I would never be able to take you shopping again."

My ears perked up at this. "Never?" Dang it, she could read the excitement in my voice.

"Bella, I'm gonna tell him you tripped on purpose if you even think about it." She tapped the side of her head. "Trust me, I'll know."

I sighed in agrivation, and continued our journey.

I could see it come into view ahead. I glared at the perfect black letters and the tiny heart appostraphy. That store would be the death of me.

Rosalie caught a glimpse of my expression, and let out a smirk. "Hmm, I've never seen this evil side of Bella before." She teased.

I fixed my glare to her, which she returned playfully. I cringed away. Her's was definitely ten times better than mine.

This time, when I entered the store, I didn't feel any girlish feelings prickling away at my mouth. No, this was a complete Alice shopping spree that I wouldn't enjoy at all.

"Ow!" I yelped, as Alice practically pulled my arm out of its socket. That's when I realized she was dragging me to the tiaras.

She sqealed in delight as she laid her eyes upon the one I assume she saw me in in a vision.

"Bella, how opposed are you to tiaras?" She asked innocently.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why? Did you see me in one in a vision?"

She shook her head. "Nope, but I do now!"

She picked one up, and placed it atop my head. There was no way I was going to get out of this one.

I had to admit, it was beautiful. It looked somewhat like a tangle of vines made out of crystal and leaf shaped silver.

I just glared at Alice. Of course, she ignored me.

"Slow down!" I whined, as she proceeded to drag me, tiara and all, towards another section. My eyes widened in horror when I saw what it was: Shoes

I shook my head viciously. "No, absolutely not. I'll just where tennis shoes or something. My dress is too long, so nobody would see them anyways. What a waste of money!"

"Oh, Bella. Nothing in the world of fashion is a waste of money! Now, I saw these ones in this size on you. Try them on!"

She forced a pair of shoes on me. I cringed in pain as they were forced upon my feet with no care. "Ow." I sqeaked.

"Oh, buck it up, Bella. Fashion is pain."

I glared at her. "How would you know, you're practically stone."

She shrugged as she helped me up.

They were a pair of white high heals that would look nice with the dress, if they could even be seen under it. There were to parts, the front, which was open toed, and the heel. they were seperated by the body. The heel stood high, and a small, sliver buckle complimented the toe part. It made it look like a ribbon was pulling through it.

I squeaked again from the pain. I could feel blisters coming on already. It was probably just because this was only the second time I had ever worn high heels in my life.

"Alice, these are death traps on heels! I'll never get across the aisle without tripping and falling on my face. And then my nose will probably break and it'll be a complete disaster!"

"Oh, Bella, it'll be fine. Besides, Charlie. You can rest your weight on him."

I could see it now, me, putting all of my weight on him. He would probably fall over. Great, _both _of us would end up with broken noses.

Alice saw my face. "Besides, I would know." She tapped her forehead meaningfully.

Crap. Darn phsycic sister-to-be. I glared at her. She slipped them off of my feet and put them in the box, which she placed securely under her arm.

That's when I spotted Rosalie over in the gloves section, already with a pair in her arms threateningly.

I could feel the expression of horror unwillingly appear on my face.

I groaned, but I knew I would lose the fight. Gloves? They were completely out of the question! Such a waste of money. But, with the Cullens, money practically was like water to them.

I had to admit, the gloves were beautful. They were a pearl white and felt like silk. They extended past my elbow. But they didn't cover my hands, they stopped mid-wrist and curled around just to wrap a string of ribbon around my middle finger.

I went willingly this time, and forced them on my arm.

Before I had time to protest, we were off again. For some reason, this was taking on a form of a race. How fast could we get out of the store and home to Edward. That didn't sound too bad to me.

I could see Esme toying with a ribbon in her finger. What could be the use of a ribbon?

She walked over to us with a smile as bright as the sun. Alice took the ribbon from her, and saw the puzzled expression on my face.

She beamed at me, before tying it just below my bust in a perfect bow, which she flipped around to be in the back. "Don't you think it would just accent the dress perfectly? And it matches the color scheme, too. Crimson."

I sighed. "Okay, fine. You've done what you wanted. Can we please go home _now?" _I moaned, exaustion taking over my brain.

"Fine," Alice sighed.

Relief swelled through my body. I would get to see Edward again.


	7. Visitor

Edward POV

I missed Bella. Her chocolate brown hair. Her blushing. Her chocolate colored eyes. Her clumsiness. I just missed Bella.

They had been gone for _hours. _It was almost the end of the day.

This made me annoyed. Alice had done a splendid job at blocking her thoughts from me by singing the Pokemon theme song in English, Russian, and Portugeuse, in her head.

I sat, tapping my fingers loudly on my black leather couch. I was sprawled over it, listening to Debussy, letting one of the first memories of Bella flood into my head. \

_I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I paid a small visit. Hopefully they aren't terribly territorial._

The foreign thoughts of a female vampire interrupted the relaxing music. I jumped up and sprinted to Carlisle's office. He was deep into some old, greek book when I interrupted him. That's when a soft knock sounded from down the hall.

His ears perked up. "Bella?" he wondered, sensing my discomfort.

I shook my head tensly. "A visitor."

Carlisle cleared his throat and stood up. He composed his shirt and walked past me towards the door.

I prayed with every ounce of energy I had that Bella wouldn't be returning anytime soon. This would, of course, be a regular vampire.

Sure enough, when the door flew open, the first thing I noticed about her was her crimson eyes, full of evil and confusion. Of course the first thing she noticed about us was our discolored eyes. She tensed up instantly, almost like a cat whose fur stuck right up at the sight of a dog.

Her hair was a dark blonde colored, and was perfectly straight, almost like Rosalie's. She wore it in a loose pony tail behind her head. It was full of stray leaves and twigs from the run.

She wore a pair of jeans and a navy blouse. Not your average running apparel.

By now, the rest of the family had appeared. Jasper, sensing her automatic discomfort, sent waves of calmness over us. It was getting very annoying having to block out all the confused thoughts.

The girl was getting an eyeful of Emmett, sizing him up. She thought that we were prepared to fight.

Carlisle smiled warmly, and held out his hand. The girl looked down, as if questioning what to do with it. She cautiously presented her hand and shook his. "It appears we have quite a bit to learn about one another. Come in."

She was obviously on red alert, as she walked in, not turning her back on any of us. Emmett liked that she felt intimidated. He flexed his muscled threateningly, and Carlisle gave him a disapproving glare.

"We mean you no harm." Carlisle assured her.

She relaxed. Slightly.

We sat down in the living room. She was alone on the couch, as we spread out in different chairs. The room seemed particularly empty, lacking the presence of all of our mates.

That's when her thoughts broke through my barrier, and frightened me the most. _Why am I so worried? If they try anything, I can just get them to do what I want. How silly of me. _She stared right at Emmett, repeating the same thing in her mind over and over. _Wave to me. Wave to me. Wave to me. _

Much to my horror, Emmett, as if in a trance, automatically waved hello at her. She smiled in satisfaction, and waved back. Jasper noticed this change in emotion, and looked at me questioningly. I ignored him.

This girl..This vampire, she had the ability to control people.

My eyes widened in alarm.

Alice would have seen this though, she would take Bella home. I was trying to convince myself this, but I wasn't sure.

Carlisle introduced each of us carefully. "I am Carlisle, this is Jasper, Emmett, Edward." He nodded to each of us.

She produced a weak smile. She looked rather at ease now.

She was eyeing me in an annoying way. I glared at her, she laughed lightly. _This _would not end up well.

She finally looked away from me, and straight at Carlisle, who was looking extremely confused. "I am Penelope." She told him curtly.

Carlisle folded his hands together. "May I ask how old you are?" I knew why he wanted to know. If by chance Bella showed up, and she was a newborn, that wouldn't end up well. I growled unaudibly to myself.

"Of course, I'm seven. I was changed when I was twenty. Now, may I ask, why your eyes are gold?" She was curious now.

"We feed off of animal blood."

She sat up straight. "But, _why?" _

"We find that we want to be more...humane."

She nodded her head, as if she understood.

_How wierd_

Her thoughts echoed in my mind.

"You have a pretty large coven. Four, I've never met that many." She noted.

I stiffled a laugh. Carlisle glared at me. _Edward, we don't want to scare her. _He told me. I almost laughed. _Us _scare _her?_

"No, this is only half of us. There are seven _vampires _in out coven. The girls are out shopping." I noticed how he slightly emphasized the vampire part. Bella would be so touched.

Penelope's eyes widened in alarm. _I can't control seven vampires at once. I can only control one at a time! Four was pushing it._

This was a plus. As long as we stuck together, we should be okay.

Silent ackwardness filled the room. I glared meaningfully at Jasper. Waves of calmness radiated off the walls.

Carlisle broke the silence. "We would appreciate it if you wouldn't hunt in this particular area. You understand that we prefer to stay inconspicious. We're a permanent clan." He stated the obvious.

She nodded her head in understanding.

Then, my worst nightmare came true. The scent of floral filled the room, and Alice's, Rose's, and Esme's thoughts filled my head.


	8. Trouble

_Bella POV_

I concentrated on messaging my temples and looking down. Alice's driving was going to make me puke. I chanced a glance out the window. I recognized the mushy green stuff that covered the place. We were finally in forks.

My legs had cramped up from lack of use, and I stretched them out.

Alice smiled over at me.

One second we were doing one-twenty on the speed dial, the next, we were at the side of the road.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Esme asked from behind. But Alice was too far gone.

A blank expression had taken over face. It was a vision.

If she had pulled over, it had to be bad.

She pulled out of it with a gasp, and looked at me. "We have to get Bella home." She said, completely serious.

"What, why?" I wanted to see Edward so badly.

"We have a visitor at home. She's not vegetarian." She told us.

"But Alice," I whined. "Did you actually see anything bad happening?" Wow, the life threatening situations I would get myself in for love.

She dragged herself into a vision and back out again. "Well...No." She told me. "But if I brought you there, Edward would murder me."

"Well, is she a tracker?" I asked, remembering my bad experience with James.

She shook her head in defeat. "Fine. But if Edward kills me, I give full responsibility to you and you only." She hissed.

I smiled in satisfaction. Besides, if it was just one, she wouldn't try anything with seven vampires there, would she?

I shivered at the thought, already regretting it. If anything happened to Edward, or to any of the Cullens, i would never forgive myself.

It was too late to go back. The drive to the Cullens was slithering under us at an unecessary speed. I felt my heart speed up. Esme looked at me in panic.

The second the car was stopped, Alice was at my door. She dragged me out, not bothering to get the bags. I was suddenly surrounded by all three of them. They were all extremely tense.

Alice cautiously pushed open the door, and looked around. That's when I spotted them. Instead of four vampires in the living room, there were five.

Jealousy immediately overtook me, knocking the breath out of me. Her hair was blonde, and her face was perfect. Was Edward interested in her? Would he leave me?

Relief swelled in my heart at the sight of Edward looking completely uncomfortable. He was up and at my side in a heartbeat. He leaned in and kissed me fiercly and protectively. "What are you doing here?" He growled, mostly to Alice.

Alice shrugged tensly.

"Why is there a human here?" I heard someone hiss. I would know anywhere that it wasn't a Cullen, but I also would know anywhere the creaminess of the voice. She was definitely a vampire.

Her blood red eyes locked with my chocolate ones in a glare, making me shiver.

Emmett had stood up, and was standing in front of me, now blocking my view from her.

"She's a friend. Well, she's with Edward." Carlisle's cool voice floated towards me.

Through a crack, I saw her jaw drop. There was emotion there behind the disbelief and hunger. Was it hate? No, no, it was jealousy. I recognized it now.

Did she like Edward? Panic swelled through me. There was no competition. She would win his heart. I could feel my own heart about to explode. Edward looked at me nervously. "I'm fine." I squeaked.

He hugged me closer, and kissed my again.

My body guards led me over to the opposite side of the living room. Edward sat down on the couch opposite from her's and pulled me on to his lap. Emmett sat on one side, and Alice sat on the other. Rosalie sat down in front of Emmett, and Esme went to where Carlisle was.

The shock was still in the girl's face. "So, you're telling me, that _she's _his..._mate?" _She referred to me like I was some kind of disgusting insect. I could feel her glare on me.

Edward kissed me, just to prove his point.

I could just barely hear the small huff that she let out.

Calmness spread over me, and I gave a thankfull glance at Jasper, which he returned.

**Edward POV**

I growled protectively, and tightened my hold on Bella.

Why the hell would Alice bring her here? Penelope obviously had something for me the second she laid eyes on me. It made me uncomfortable.

_Kill yourself. Kill yourself. Kill yourself. _My ears perked in surprise when I saw Penelope with a determined expression on Bella, who looked completely uncomfortable. Relief flooded over me. Penelope's talent didn't affect Bella. It must have something to do with...her mind.

I glared at Penelope. She was so...Violent.

Would she really go that far?

_What? Why isn't it working? What the hell? _Penelope's furious thoughts attacked me.

Penelope was still looking furiously at Bella, when Carlisle introduced everyone else. "Penelope, this is Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Bella." He pointed to each of them. "Everyone, this is Penelope."

Ackward coughs and shuffles sounded around the room as the silence continued.

_Bella? What a hideous name. Well, Bella, I'll have you know that you aren't going to be with your precious Edward much longer. He will be mine, whether I have to make him be it or not._

My eyes widened in horror. What? How could she? She wouldn't, would she?\

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have to go hunt. But I will be back to chat." Penelope fixed her gaze on me.

As the door slammed behind her, Bella took on a look of sickness. I hugged her closer to me. "It's okay." I whispered to her.

I would have to tell them of her talent when Bella wasn't around. That would only add to her stress. "Alice," I looked at Alice intently, she instantly caught on. "Will you be a dear, and take Bella to the bathroom. Dap some water on her." I told her. Hopefully Bella woudn't notice that I wasn't doing it myself.

Alice nodded, and helped Bella up. Once the footsteps were silent, five pairs of eyes were burning into me.

"What was that?" Emmett asked, concerned.

I answered quietly, not wanting Bella to overhear. Alice could probably hear from upstairs. "Penelope can control people. That's her talent. She can get people to do whatever she wanted. Did you guys notice when Emmett waved at her? Well that was her controlling him. Emmett, did you feel anything strange?"

He shook his head. "I don't even remember waving at her? Are you sure I did?"

I nodded, along with Carlisle and Jasper. "But she can only control one of us at a time. We're going to have to be careful. Don't tell her of any of the talents we have." I commanded. "And _don't _tell Bella. Penelope has a thing for me. Thank god Bella is immune to her talent. She was trying to get Bella to kill herself."

"What?" Esme gasped, along with everyone else.

I nodded. "I know, one of us is going to have to be with Bella at all time. This one's crazy."

They all nodded tensly, just as Bella and Alice were walking downstairs.

_I heard you. _Alice assured me. I nodded, thankful I woudn't have to repeat. Alice handed Bella off to me, and went to sit my Jasper.

Bella was completely suspisious at our expressions. Damn her observant qualities! "Am I missing something" She asked.

"Nope." We all told her in unision. She narrowed her eyes suspisiously at me in a way that told me this wasn't the end of the conversation. I gave her the best innocent eyes that I could manage. It worked...slightly. I could feel her relax a bit in my hold.

"So? What did you guys buy?" I casually changed the subject.

Bella was just about to answer, when Alice slapped me. "You can't know until the big day!" She hissed.

I smiled. I would find out from her thoughts eventually.

Her thoughts strayed to California.

"What?" I growled. "You went to California? Bella hates it when you take her far away, Alice!"

She smiled at me as Bella snuggled up closer. "Well, we should probably get you home before Charlie calls the police." I whispered.

"No! You don't get off that easy! I'm taking her. You won't get a chance to peek at her things." Alice hissed.

I smiled. "Why don't you just keep them here? I want to spend time with Bella." I whined.

"Fine." She glared daggers at me.

Victory was mine.


	9. Bedtime

**Bella POv**

"Tell me what that was all about." I demanded, refering to the furious and frightened expressions of all of the Cullens when I had returned to the room after vomiting a little.

Edward pretended to concentrate on the road. He couldn't fool me. Even as the road snaked it's was beneath us at record speed, Edward never paid attention to the road. I avoided the glare of the speed dial, that even out of the corner of my eyes, I could see crawling up towards one-twenty.

Edward gave me an innocent look that might have worked, if not for the previous long pause. "What are you talking about, love?" He was using that alluring voice of his that was making me feel unsure of what I saw.

I blinked away the doubt. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." My voice didn't sound very strong.

"Bella, I assure you it was nothing, my love. Do you not trust me?" He widened his eyes in fake sadness.

I narrowed my eyes, standing my ground. "Well, you _have _been known to keep a few _very _important things from me in the past."

The volvo came to a graceful stop in my driveway. It was already dark out, and I could see Charlie peeking through the blinds, a ribbon of light dancing across the lawn.

I sighed, and turned to kiss him good-bye. "You'll be back tonight?"

He smiled as he made his way around the car. "Of course, love. I'll be back as soon as I put the car away." He assured me as he helped me out of the car.

"Charlie was worried. He'll want to know where you've been."

I nodded as I stood on my tiptoes for a kiss. Knowing what I was searching for, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I giggled lightly when I noticed the ribbon of light abrutely disappear from the lawn.

"Bye, love. See you soon." Edward hugged my closely before climbing back into the driver's side.

I waved to him as the engine purred to live. I took my time getting to the door, taking caution not to trip. I gave Edward one last wave before opening the door. I took off my hoodie and shook the raindrops from my hair. I looked up to see Charlie on the couch watching the game casually...too casually. His breathing was slightly quicker than usual.

"Where've you been?" He grumbled, obviously worried.

"Well hello there, too, Chief Swan. I was over at the Cullens. Alice decided to drag me on a last minute bridal shopping spree." I groaned, not just for effect.

Charlie brightened up instantly at Alice's name. "Oh, that sounds nice."

I looked at my watch. It was already nine. "Well shoot, Dad. I didn't realize it was so late. What would you like for dinner?"

"I already ordered pizza. Don't strain yourself, kid. Believe it or not, I actually can get by." He focused on the game.

I realized that I was starving myself. I eagerly crammed a couple of pieces of pepperoni pizza into my mouth before jogging upstairs. I stopped halfway up. Wouldn't want Charlie getting nosy. "I think I'm gonna retire for the night, Dad. I'm exausted! Alice dragged me pretty far." No need to tell him about LA.

"Alright. Night, Bells."

"Night, dad."

Now that Charlie was taken care of, I could take care of myself. I sprinted to my bedroom much quicker than my own two feet were capable of. I soon found myself smacking down onto the wood.

"You alright, kid?" Charlie called up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to get up." I assured him.

I checked for any sign of blood. There was a small cut on my right palm. Nothing serious.

I stood up carefully, and noticed a pile of unidentifiable clothing folded neatly on my bed. They were Edward's favorite color of deep blue on me. I examined the sticky note suspiciously. Only one person could possibly be up to this.

_Couldn't resist.  
They were calling your name.  
-A._

Alice. I held up the clump. A pair of silk pajamas. The pants were standard and long. The top was just the type of thing I never would have picked out for myself. It was lacy at the part just above my bosom. It was a spaghetti strap, with a form of see through material as sleeves that exdended down to my elbow.

I sighed, and jogged toward the bathroom, careful not to trip. I brushed my teeth throughly, and used the minty mouthwash that was also supposed to prevent cavities.

Even in my hurry, the soothing hot water was one thing that refused to be rushed. It unlocked the muscles in my back, and allowed me to breath easier.

I made a grab for the conditioner that matched the smell of the shampoo: Mango. In my carelessness, the bottle slipped from my grip and hit my foot. "Ow!" I howled as the pain surged through my left foot. I heard the door open.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward's velvety voice filled the bathroom. I sighed in relief when I realized he was back.

"Yes, but I'd be better if you were in here with me." I teased slyly.

I heard a chuckle as the door closed, and he muttered something esle that I swear sounded like _How I wish it, too._

This time, I got a healthier grip on the bottle, and let the conditioner slide through my hair.

I turned the shower off, and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it securely around my armpits, and let the brush work it's magic. I had finally gotten around to buyin a blow dryer. It roared to life as I switched it to hot air. When I was finally satisfied, I slipped into the silky pajamas.

Alice was good. Too good. They emphasized every almost non-existant curve that I had. They even left a fraction of my belly to be exposed that made me look dangerous, mysterious, and seductive.

Without further ado, I ran to my room. Yet another big, big mistake. I found myself flying through the air, only to be gently greeted by Edward's waiting arms. "Careful, love." He whispered into my hair. "Hmmm, new shampoo?" He guessed.

I felt myself blush. "Do you not like it?"

He sniffed it again. "Hmmm. Mango mixed with floral. What a dangerous twist. I love it." He held me out, before craddling me on my bed. "What has Alice got you in now?"

I felt the hot presence of blush creep its way into my cheeks. "Do you like it?

He crushed his lips to mine, leaving me slightly dizzy. "I could eat you up. It makes you look very sexy. It's not fair for someone to looks so tempting. It should be illegal.

Satisfied, I crawled under the covers, dragging him with me.

"Are you sure you aren't too cold?" He questioned

"I'm fine." Truthfully, his every touch was leaving a tingly sensation making me feel all warm inside.

He examined my hands. "What's this?" He brushed his fingers over my now dry cut.

"Oh, I tripped on my way to my bedroom." I muttered sheepishly.

He sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you? It's completely dangerous for you to be away from me for five minutes." He chuckled.

I suddenly remembered my question. "So, are you ready to tell me what happened tonight?"

He sighed. "Love, it was nothing. We were all just on red alert because of the non-vegetarian vampire in your presence." He seemed sincere enough.

I swallowed my pride and accepted it. I snuggled closer to him and fought the unwilling enemy of sleep off. Edward started humming my lullaby lightly. I finally gave in, and let sleep envelope me. Any worries of the day were soon forgotten.

The sooner morning came, the sooner I would get to see my greek god.


	10. Work

Edward POV

My head was spinning with the results of the afternoon's events.

I stared down at my beautiful angel. Her eyes were tightly shut, blocking anyway for me to tell what she was thinking. Even in her slumber, she confused me. "Edward...eat the grapes! No...stop!" I couldn't muffle the small chuckle that tumbled off my lips. Bella's dreams could be so random sometimes. "No, stop! They'll turn into pears!" She mumbled.

Okay, as far as I was following, I was about to eat some grapes that would soon turn into pears. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I stroked her hair. Even the throught of human food drove me to the edge. "Okay,love, I won't eat the grapes."

She smiled in her sleep. "Thanks, Edward." She muttered as she turned to her side.

I groaned in disappointment as I stared at the clock. 6:21. It was time to go change clothes. I pushed myself up, careful not to disturb my peaceful angel. I brushed my lips across her forehead, and leaped out the small window. I landed like a cat on the ground, soundless.

I greeted Alice who had stayed for the night just in case Penelope had decided to come back. We were safer in numbers. "Do you think you'll be okay for a few minutes?" I asked. She took a few moments to look into the future.

"Yeah." She smiled, before jumping into Bella's room soundlessly.

It felt nice to take a run. The wind blew freely in my hair, clearing my head and putting the image of Bella there, wrapped up cozily in her sheets. I pushed my legs faster, wanting to get back sooner.

The remains of light from a stray street lamp was flickering on and off at a rapid pace. I took an opening into the woods, and let the trees pass me by. I could see my driveway slither away under me, and pushed the door open to my house.

"Edward!" Esme breathed, only audible to me. "She's staying. Penelope's staying. She kind of, invited herself for a few days, you'll have to keep Bella away!" She warned, concern marked her voice.

I growled in aggitation. This Penelope had no right to come marching into my house and stay here! Bella wouldn't beable to resist the temptation of seeing my family."I've just come to change, and then I'll leave. I'm not leaving Bella unguarded." I vowed. Esme nodded. I could see something in her eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea, going to your room."

I looked at her, prowling through her mind_. Penelope has taken a liking to staying in your room. _

I felt my fist clench as I glared at the ceiling where my bedroom was. Why? Why couldn't me and my Bella be left in peace. Something always had to happen.

My mind was blank as I took the stairs up at a human pace, taking my time, and listening to Penelope's mind_. If I could just get the human girl away from him for one second._

I forced the door open. Penelope sat there in the same outfit she had been wearing that day. She didn't look at all surprised to see me. She gave me a scary looking smile, I think it was supposed to be alluring. "Hello," she purred. I ignored her. I pushed past her, and to my closet.

"I'm just changing." I growled, as I grabbed a stray pair of jeans and a light knit, brown sweater.

Her smile widdened. "You can change here, if you'd like."

I glared at her. "No,"

Her smile faded instantly, and it turned into a glare. "I _said, _you can change in here if you'd like!" She hissed.

Her eyes changed to a dangerous black color, that swirled around. My eyes widened in surprise at the force in her voice. I had I feeling that I knew what was coming. Before I had time to call for Esme, to call for anybody, I could here her intentions loud and clear in her mind. _Change in here. Change in here. Change in here._

It was a sort of chant, that was making my mind go blank. No. This couldn't be happening. I fought with all that I had, but it wasn't enough. I felt myself being dragged under to some place unfamiliar. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I was just...There. I roared in fury. No wonder Emmett hadn't remembered anything. The chant had yet to die down, and exaustion was taking over me. If I hadn't know her talent, I would have just assumed I was going crazy.

Not nearly soon enough, I was dragged back into the real world, standing right in front of Penelope. She was grinning like at idiot at me. "Now, was that so hard?" she purred, stroking my arm.

I backed away immediately. It was a reflex that I was glad that I had. I looked down to find that I was dressed in my fresh clothes. My previous clothes were scattered on the floor. I glared at her. Before I let her think anything else, I was out of there, I was out of the house.

I didn't look back as I ran, for fear that she might try something else. I had to get to Bella. She was my only comfort.

There was a strange, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I recognized it immediately as a sort of guilt. I felt like I had betrayed Bella, like I hadn't fought hard enough against that vile monster's disgusting talent. It was then that I knew.

Penelope was serious. And this wasn't good.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I felt a cool hand on my back, massaging circles. His lips brushed against my jaw bone, making me shiver. My eyes fluttered open, and I turned to see Edward's topaz ones. He smiled at me. "So, did I eat the grapes?"

What was he talking about? "Huh?" It sounded pathetic in my still tired state. I was in need of sleep, sleep that I was not going to get with this angel in front of me.

He grinned again. "You said something about eating grapes in your dream. Do you recall it?"

I shook my head, and that made him beam even bigger. He pulled my tousled hair back from my forehead, and kissed me on the lips. All to soon, he pulled away. "Wouldn't you like to be uncautious just once?" I begged.

I smiled at me. "As much as that tempts me, love, and believe me, you have no idea how much it does, safety first." I stuck my lip out in a fake pout, before standing up and stretching my arms above my head. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep?" He asked, a tad concerned.

I smiled at him. "I'm already up. There's no way I'm getting back to sleep."

I turned around and grabbed a bag that was sitting securely on top of my dresser. Yet another sticky not, like the one on my pajamas. This one had a smiley face. Of course, Alice. I should have known.

I dug through the bag to see what she had in store for me. I held up a pair of skinny jeans, and a long sleeved dark blue baby doll with blue, decorative buttons lining it. There was a bit of lace at the top.

Nothing that wasn't too hard to bare. I looked back at Edward, who was smiling my favorite crooked smile. "Alice?" he guessed.

I nodded my head. I noticed what he was wearing. "You left last night." I accused. He smiled again, but it was all wrong. The smile didn't quite reach the crooked satus that it usually did. I let it go,though.

"I'll need a human moment." I stated, like every other day.

I heard him chuckle as I left the room. "You have your human moment, love."

I was hasty with the process. I probably didn't do a very good job with brushing my teeth. I tore the brush through my hair. Of all days it chose to be uncooperative, it chose one where I was impatient. When I finally suceeded in getting it to hang plain and boring, I slipped into Alice's clothes.

It wasn't an outfit I would have picked out for myself. Anything that was tight against my legs was a big no-no. But, knowing Alice, she was trying to get me to be more daring. I examined myself in the mirror. It looked reasonable. Not something that would break the mirror.

I pushed the bathroom door open, and heard rummaging downstairs. I walked down them at full speed, doing my best at not snagging my foot under the other. Edward was busy pouring some fruit loops in a bowl. I raised my eyebrow at him playfully. "For the human." He teased.

He set the bowl on the counter and got a spoon for me. He picked me up and sat me down with me on his lap. "There you are, love." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Thanks." I said between bites of fruit loops. "So, what do you wanna do today?" I asked, wiping milk from my chin.

He shrugged. "Well, seeing as you have work in an hour, there's nothing much we can do in that time period." He explained.

My eyes widened. I had completely forgotten about my summer job at Newton's. I looked at the clock. It was four after eleven. Shoot, and twelve to four shift. I felt my shoulders sag slightly. Edward chuckled at my obvious downfall.

"It's alright, love. We still have to rest of the day after that. And the next, and the next, and so on..."

" For eternity." I finished, brightening slightly from my glum mood.

"However," He continued, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Alice does want to be penciled in for a Bachelorette party."

My eyes widened in horror, and I dropped my spoon. "She _what?" _

"Yeah, I know. I told her, there's absolutely no room, with me taking up the whole schedule." He teased.

I glared at him. "You think you're joking."

He sighed. "Come on, love. Besides, I want you to have all of the human moments before I take your soul away."

"That's not fair." I pouted. Then a wonderful idea popped into my head. "Fine, I'll have one, if you have a Bachelor's party." I shot at him.

His eyes widened in horror. "There is no way I'm going to a party with Jasper and Emmett. That would not end well." He explained, trying to keep his face composed. He was trying too hard.

I shrugged. "Fine, there is no way I'm going to a party with Rosalie and Alice. That would not end well."

He glared at me. "I'm a vampire, you're a human. You've never had one before."

I raised my eyebrows. "And you have?"

He sighed. "Fine, Bella. Fine." Victory. Sweet, sweet, victory. "Come on, love, we have to get you to work."

**a/n uh oh, I think we all know what's gonna happen next.**


	11. A Broken Promise

**Edward POV  
**The day droned on. And on. And on.

I sighed. I wish Bella didn't have to work. What was the point? If she just let us buy her her stuff. But no, she's much to kind to do that. Sometimes Bella could be much too stubborn.

I sat in my room with the music on, not even knowing what I was listening to. I sat on the bed that I bought for Bella. I stared at the place were I had crushed the little metal rose. I laid on my back, and pictured Bella's beautful face. I wondered if the Newtons would mind terribly if I hung around at the shop.

I shook the idea out of my head. I had to give Bella her space, whether she wanted it or not.

But still, I didn't like it when she was left alone... with Mike. If she only knew the vile thoughts that went through his disgusting little Bella-wanting mind. She seriously didn't have any idea how difficult it was to endure school. She didn't understand how truly beautiful, lovely, and wonderful she is. And I definitely wasn't the only male in school who thought so.

My thoughts strayed to Penelope. How were we going to get her to leave? What a dangerous thing she was indeed. If I could get my hands on her long enough to crush her, I would. But, Carlisle wouldn't approve because she hasn't technically done anything yet. If he only knew what I had to go through.

My thoughts of hatred were interrupted by some thoughts that would probably scare me for the rest of my life. _Finally. That girl is at work. I have him to myself. I'll get what I want. I always do._

My eyes widened in horror at what Penelope meant. It was to late, she was in my room, blocking any means of escape. I was trapped. I scanned for the thoughts of any others. They were all out hunting. Why, why, why hadn't I gone with them?

My mind strayed to Bella. Her angelic face. Her kind nature. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice when the vile monster approached me. She was suddenly straddling me.

I fought the urge to rip her head off. "You don't want to do this." I warned. But I knew it wouldn't work. I put my arms out, restraining her, attempting to kick her off me.

The growls were rolling from my throat.

_Oh, but I do._

My eyes widened in horror and I felt that familiar blank mind sensation coming on. NO, no,no! Fight! I have to fight!

I kept my angel's face in my mind, just concentrating on her, and nothing else. It had to work, it _had _to. But Penelope's talent was too strong. I felt my mind leaving my body.

Going to a different place.

I let out a furious roar, but it was over. And I knew it.

And...Nothing.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I giggled as Jazz chased me playfully. I sped away easily, dominating him. Right before I got too far, I turned around, and he tackled me playfully, and we both fell to the floor of the forest.

I licked the remainder of the blood of my face, before locking lips with the love of my existance.

How strange it was when we got passionate while we hunted. It brought on strange feelings and sensations.

When it happened, I was caught up in passion, trying to force it back from my mind, trying to concentrate on Jasper's loving hands moving to the buttons on my shirt.

But, as usual, the vision won. I was unwillingly dragged in to the familiar place of the psycic vampire.

_Bella was walking through our house. She had gotten off of work early. She was calling Edward's name, but he wouldn't answer. The cell phone that he had given her had died out._

_She heard a giggle from upstairs, and a noise. She made her way upstairs, towards Edward's room. She peeked through the door cautiously. _

_Edward was under Penelope, who was kissing him. He had his arms all over her. His shirt was off, as well as hers._

_Bella only made it out the door, and to her truck when she collapsed, sobbing._

I tore out, a look of horror on my face. I knew exactly what had happened. Penelope had used her talent. And Edward hadn't told Bella about it.

"Alice! Alice, what did you see?" Jasper looked panic stricken, feeling my emotions.

"It's Penelope, and Edward. She's controling him. Bella walked in on him. She thinks he's intentionally cheating on her!" I squeaked.

That was it. Jasper picked me up, and we were off.

The house was miles and miles away, but I was sure it had already happened. The energy I had used the prevent the vision had delayed it slightly.

Guilt welled up in my heart, as Jasper's footsteps sped up behind me. "When?" He whispered.

"I don't know." I replied, hopping into the passenger seat of my porcshe, letting Jasper drive. He was twice as fast. "Go!" I commanded.

I racked my brain for anything else that might help.

* * *

**Bella POV  
**I sat with my head balanced on my hand. Mike was trying to make pointless small talk as the day droned on.

There had been absolutely no action today. Not one customer. I stared at the clock, watching it tick pointlessly on. I still had two hourse to endure.

I groaned in annoyment.

I was dragged out of my trance by a question that Mike asked me.

"W-what?" I stumbled over the word, hoping I had heard him wrong.

"I was wondering, if, well, if you maybe wanted to go to the movie with me?" He asked hopefully. I missed the days when we could just be friends.

"With Edward?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Cullen? Um, well, no. I was kind of thinking, just us. But, well, if you want, ya know, as friends."

I sighed. "Mike, you know I'm with Edward. We're _engaged._"

He avoided eye contact. "I know, as friends." He repeated.

How was I going to get around this. "Maybe, I'm kind of busy right now, though." I replied, hoping he would drop it.

"Yeah, cool." His shoulders drooped slightly. But that boy never have up hope. I kind of felt sorry for him, he had been such a loyal friend to me.

That's when Mike's mom came in, her curly blonde hair and ridiculously applied make-up standing out from the ugly, gold, manager's vest.

"Bella, you may as well head on home. Doesn't look like we'll get much today." She sighed

My ears perked up. More time with Edward. Looks like we'll have longer than he thought. "Yeah, thanks."

I took the neon orange vest off, and stuffed it under the counter. I grabbed my jacket with my keys, and pushed the door open, ignoring the small jingle of the bell.

"Bye." I called over my shoulder before making a daring dash for my truck. Surprisingly, I didn't meet pavement the whole time. I was pretty high on my accomplishment when I took the small cell phone out that Edward had given me in case something like this happened.

I mashed down the "end" button, waiting impatiently for it to turn on. Much to my disappointment, the battery was dead.

I sighed, as I crammed the keys into the ignition, and listened to the loud groan as the engine came to life. Good old truck that I hadn't driven in so long.

Something tapped on my window. "Shoot," I muttered. Mike.

I reluctantly rolled down the manual window, and glared at him. "_What _Mike?"

He looked unsure. "Um, yeah. I'll give you a call sometime about the movie. Or, ya know, you could call me. Here's my number." He forced on me an old receipt with a seven digit number on it.

"Okay." I accepted it, and put it in the glove compartment to look like I would take good care not to lose it.

"Well, bye Bella. It was nice seeing you again. I haven't seen you since school. I've missed you." This was the Mike that I missed.

"Yeah, me too. Well, I'll call you about the movie." I knew it was a lie. Hopefully he wouldn't wait by the phone for hours or something.

With that, I rolled the window back up, and pulled away, ignoring the amused looking Mike at the gust of black smoke that shot out of my precious truck. "Poor baby." I rubbed the steering wheel affectionately. "Nobody appreciates you."

I pushed the truck faster than it's ever gone. sixty miles per hour. It groaned in protest, but I ignored it. "Just a little further." I soothed. If Edward was here, he'd look at me like I was crazy.

After an extremely long fifteen minutes, the long driveway of the Cullens came into view. Hopefully Edward was here. At least that Penelope was gone. She creeped me out. I shivered at the thought of her glorious beauty. Thank god she hadn't decided to stay with the Cullens. At least, Edward hadn't said anything about her staying.

I shook the thought away. She probably didn't stay.

As the Cullen house came into view, I pushed my poor truck to sixty five, past the limit. Smoke was coming limitlessly out the back, but I didn't care. I wanted to see Edward. I screeched to a stop,and cut the engine.

I hopped out of the car, and walked eagerly inside the house of Cullens. "Edward?" I called softly. He probably had his music on so he couldn't hear me. "Edward?" I called.

I heard a high pitched giggle, and a thump from upstairs. Alice.

I jogged up the stairs, clinging to the railing for support. "Edward?" I called louder.

His door was shut. I peeked in cautiously, not wanting to disturb him.

I bit back the scream. I felt myself go lightheaded and dizzy. I couldn't stand. I clung to the doorknob for support. There was an empty feeling in my heart. "Edward?" I whispered, hurt. He ignored me, too caught up in passion.

He was on the ground with Penelope, making out with her. His shirt was off, and her's was almost off. She reached for his fly, not breaking the kiss. Fumbling with it for too long, she tore his pants off. That was more of him than I had ever seen myself.

It was too much. I couldn't take it. Without thinking, I slipped the engagement ring of my finger. It fell from my numb fingers with a clink, hitting the wood.

I pushed my legs as fast as they would go down the stairs, and ended up flat on my face. I welcomed the pain. i got back up, and ran to my truck.

I collapsed in front of it, breaking into sobs. How could he do this to me?

The tears were fogging my vision, but I didn't care. I had to get out of here. I had to get out of here now. I opened the door and forced myself inside. I mashed the keys in the ignition, and it groaned to life. I sped away, doing my best to stay on the road. I had to get home. I had to get away.

My legs felt like jello against the seat, and I felt like my throat was on fire. I looked in the rear view mirror as the Cullen house disappeared from view.

I sped the truck up to sixty. I couldn't go any faster with my blurred vision. I was going into hysterics, I could feel it.

I parked the car, barely thinking, and tore out the door. I didn't even bother to take the keys out of the ignition. I fell three times on my way up the stairs. I was glad that Charlie wasn't home to see me like this.

I finally made it to my destination. I collapsed on my bed, and curled up, unable to drown the agony. I thought that he loved me. I thought that he cared for me.\

I promised he wouldn't leave me again. A broken promise.

The wedding was forgotten. Love was forgotten. But Edward, Edward _couldn't_ be forgotten.


	12. Brokenhearted

**Alice POV**

"Jasper, Jasper we're too late!" I cried in horror as I spotted the skid marks from the tires of Bella's car.

"Come on Alice!" He dragged me out of the car, and we ran together into the house. Hopefully, we weren't too late for Penelope to have gone all the way.

In my outrage, I kicked Edward's door open, cracking the wood.

I sighed briefly, to see that Edward still had his Boxer's on. "You Bitch!" I screeched as I clawed at her hair, taking out huge clumps as she shreiked in pain.

She looked me straight in the eye, and all of a sudden, I felt nothing. Like I was leaving my body.

* * *

Edward's POV

Rather abrutely, I found myself back in my room. I roared in outrage as I found myself in nothing but my boxers. Penelope was concentrating on the screeching Alice, who was clawing at her head. _Stop! Stop! Stop! _Was all she was thinking.

But she wouldn't get away with this. I roared in outrage, and Jasper helped me up. He grabbed his wife in panic, just as Penelope attempted to escape. She wouldn't be able to control all of us.

Alice suddenly snapped out of the illusion. The distraction was all I needed, I was on top of Penelope, taking all of my fury out on her. I didn't care was Carlisle thought, she didn't deserve to 'live'. I scratched and gowled and tore. Pale white piece were scattered all over my room, before I took one more final blow to her.

An oval object dropped to the floor with a scream. The blonde hair was tangled and thinning from Alice's clawing. Without stopping to take a break, I collected all of the scattered pieces.

I ran as fast as I could downstairs and outside, only stopping to grab a lighter. I gather some pine needles and spread them across the mauled pieces, almost satisfied. I held the lighter to the pine needles, and listened to the crackling of the fire. The purple smoke filled the sky, and I ran back inside.

It felt like a weight was lifted off my chest, but there was still another weight there. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room, and it looked like something was bothering them.

I looked down, and prayed that my boxers had stayed on the whole time. "Did I? Did she? Am I still...?" I stumbled over what I was trying to stay. If _she _had done this to me, I would immediately regret not making her suffer a slow and painful death. I wanted Bella to be my first...

If I was human, I would be able to feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks. Embarassment. That was something that I had felt before, but not mixed with rage, panic, worry, and guilt.

Alice shook her head quickly. "No, we got there just in time. You still have your virginity. She almost took it, though."

I sighed in relief. Bella _would _be my first...Lover in that way. "Thank you so much."

Alice nodded, but still looked bothered. "Edward, do you...remember anything that happened?" She asked, almost like she wanted me to. Like she was prepared to explain something.

I glanced at my watch. it was already 3:30. "Shoot, I'm supposed to meet Bella at her truck." I made to get my clothes, but Jasper got up and restrained me.

I was alarmed now at Alice's expression. She looked completely miserable. "What?" I asked, unsure that I wanted to know. She was blocking her thoughts miserably.

She sighed, avoiding my gaze. "It's...Bella."

A growl tumbled from my lips. "What happened to her? Is she alright? Did Penelope do something?" I roared. If that monster did something to my angel...

Alice shook her head. "Not exactly...She's not hurt...Physically."

I looked Alice straight in the eye. "What happened?" I demanded

She sighed. "Bella got off of work early, and came home. Me and Jazz were still hunting when I had the vision..." Panic bubbled in my stomach, I prayed that she didn't mean what I thought she did. "She walked in on you and Penelope. And it looked like...you were cheating on her." She was really quiet.

I roared in outrage, and grabbed the chair, which I instantly tore to pieces. "No, no, no!"

I punched the wall, leaving a huge hole. "What happened?" I growled

"Sh-She drove away sobbing."

My eyes widened in horror. "I have to talk to her...explain! Tell her the truth!" I roared as I ran up to my bedroom to retrieve my clothes. The were torn on the ground. I grabbed another pair, not even looking to see what I picked up.

That's when I noticed it. The small golden engagement ring left forgetten on the floor. My mother's ring. Bella's ring.

I bit back the sob, as I picked it up and craddled it in my hand. She really, truly thought I was cheating on her. I couldn't hold back the sobs this time that forced their way from my throat. I dragged myself downstairs, and showed Alice and Jasper the ring. Alice's eyes widened in horror. Apparently she had missed that part in the vision. Jasper looked unsure what to do.

"I have to make this right!" growled, walking towards the door. Alice stopped me with her small hands.

"Edward, stop! You can't! You're the absolute _last _person she wants to see right now, trust me. Just give her some time to calm down, and I'll talk to her. Just trust me with this, I know how it is." She told me.

"You don't know how it is!" I roared, furious. "You've never been cheated on! She's in pain, Alice! You can't just expect me to wait!"

She sighed. "Edward, I know. But it'll hurt her more if you show up. She won't believe you. I'll have to talk to her. But let her calm down first, give her mind time to heal itself." She sounded like Carlisle.

I knew she was right, it was just hard to accept. "At least let me go watch over her." I begged. I wanted to see my angel. I had hurt her so bad. I should have been able to restrain that monster's talent.

Alice shook her head. "Edward, you won't be able to handle it, trust me."

I groaned in pure misery, as I sat down, ignoring the shreds of chair surrounding me.

I laid my head in my hands, and let the sobs take over me.


	13. Big Mistake

Bella POV

I heard the door creak open downstairs. Charlie. I let out one final sob, as silent cries took place. If Charlie saw me like, he'd want to know why, and then I'd have to come up with some lie that I couldn't think of right now.

I forced my jello legs up, and dragged myself into the bathroom. I was a real mess. I was even paler than usual, and my hair hung in stringy, frizzy strands. Half my face was red from laying against the bed. My face was tear stained, as was my shirt. My eyes were red, and my shirt wrinkled.

I ignored the stabbing pain in my head, as I quickly changed shirts, and brushed through my stringy hair. It was completely impossible, so I grabbed a hair band from the package Alice had gotten me, and forced my hair up into a messy bun.

I hid any further clues to my depression and pain, by washing my face.

When I declared myself reasonable, I dragged my feet behind me as I forced myself down the long, neverending stairs.

When I finally made it without tripping, I found Charlie already on his chair watching some game. "What's up, kid?" He asked, barely looking at me. "Why are your eyes red?"

Shoot. I forgot about my eyes. "Nothing much. Um, I was making myself a snack...eggs...and I accidently got pepper in my eyes." I fibbed, holding my breath, waiting for him to respond.

"Er, in both your eyes?"

I nodded slowly. This was perhaps the worst lie I had ever come up with. He raised his eyebrow at me, but returned to the game. But I couldn't really be sure if he believed me. Charlie hated nothing more than tears.

I had to think of something to keep me distracted from my pain and denial. "I'll make dinner, does fish sound good?" Despite the fact we had had fish every other night, apart from yesterday, I didn't feel like making much else.

"Sure, kid, whatever." He grunted.

I sighed in relief. It was a good thing Charlie was so easygoing about what he ate.

I snatched a fish from the freezer. I didn't feel much like eating tonight. I bathed it in the remainder of the sauce I had from a couple of nights ago, and forced it into the oven. I waited impatiently at the counter, trying to keep my mind blank from any thoughts.

I tapped my fingers against the counter. Charlie noticed. "Are you not doing anything with Edward tonight? It's Friday." I let out a small sob that wasn't audible over the television.

"No," I squeaked. "He's busy." Busy he sure was. I knocked the thought out of my head, and went back to my blank trance.

"Well, how about you call one of your friends. I'm sure they've missed you, spending all your time with Edward and what not." Charlie just wasn't gonna let this go. I had to get out of the house.

"Um, sure." I racked my brain for any ideas. Alice was a horrible idea. Angela would notice something was wrong. Jacob, my heart dropped to my shoes. Too much to handle.

I ran through the list of the few friends I had, finding a reason not to go with any of them, until I was left with one choice.

I was forced to take up Mike's offer. I groaned. This would be horrible. Truly, truly horrible. I would have to be nice though. Mike was one of my most loyal friends.

I dropped my head as I made my way out to the car. I dug through the glove compartment, and found Mike's number. I glared at the small piece of paper for a few minutes, before slamming the car door a bit harder than necessary.

I stomped inside, and glanced at the oven. Only ten minutes left on the timer for the fish.

Before I had time to go back on Charlie's proposal, I found myself dialing the hateful numbers, and listening to the rings. One. Two. Three. Just as I was starting to get hopeful that they wouldn't be home, Mike's mom answered the phone.

"Oh, Bella? What a lovely surprise. I'll get Mike." I heard her call for Mike in the backround. Strangely, I heard three pairs of feet running for the phone.

"Bella?" Strangely, that sounded like Tyler in the backround.

"Take the phone, Mike!" Oh my god, no. Tyler and Eric were at Mike's house. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

I fumbled over the option of 'accidently' getting disconnected. But, looking into the better nature of me, I decided against it...or waited too long for the option to take place.

"Bella?" Mike's excited voice rang through to my side.

"Yes, Mike, it's me." I grumbled, unwillingly. I could see Charlie eyeing me from the tv room. I turned around, wanting some privacy. "Listen, I don't really have anything to do tonight, so I was wondering if there were any good movies on tonight that you would like to see with me as _friends._" I emphasized the last part.

"Yeah, sure, Bella, great!" I listened to Mike drone on about some romance one about a guy whose some kind of action person. I didn't really care.

"Yeah, sounds great." I said enthusiastically. "You can bring Tyler and Eric if you want." What was I doing? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I mentally hit myself in the head. Was I really that desperate to make this anything but a date? But them coming would make it three boys fighting over me.

"Oh, I'm sure they're doing something else with...Er...Other people." He lied, but it was too late, I already knew they were at his house.

I heard a muffled 'hey, what are you doing?' in the backround. "But I heard them at your house." I pushed.

"Oh, no, that's just..my...dogs." He lied again. I knew for a fact that Mike Newton didn't have any dogs.

In all of my misery, I gave it. "Fine," I grumbled.

"Great, okay, I'll pick you up in about twenty minutes. It's playing in Port Angeles."

"Okay, bye Mike." I hung up before he could get anything else.

Why did I do this to myself? Was it so hard to just tell Charlie I was tired and wanted to go to bed? But _no _, I was dead scared of Charlie find out I was crying.

"So Bells, what are you doing?" Charlie pried.

"I'm going to the movie with Mike Newton, ya know, as _friends." _I hoped that I didn't over emphasize the friends part.

"Something eatin' you?" He questioned suspisciouly.

"No, dad, I'm just bored."

I went upstairs and grabbed a purse to put my money in, and a coat. Thank goodness my eyes had died to a faint pink. Nothing that would stand out.

I trudged downstairs just in time for the timer to go off. I yanked it out, and put it on a plate. I added some baby carrots to the plate, and delivered it to Charlie. "Thanks, Bell." He beamed at me, clearly happy that I was doing anything but hanging out with Edward.

I sighed, having second thoughts about going with Mike to the movie. I made a grab for the phone, but I was too late. A honking sounded from outside.

I moaned in horror at what I'd done to myself. I pulled the door open. "Bye, Dad." I called over my shoulder as I walked cautiously to Mike's suburban.

I almost gagged when I shut the door to his car. He was wearing completely too much cologne. "Hey, Bella!" He cried enthusiastically.

I forced a polite smile on my face. "Hi Mike."

He was too dressed up for the occasion. His hair was attempting to look like Edward's, but failing dramatically. He had on a pair of loose jeans, a dark blue shirt, with what looked like the jacket part to a suit over it.

I looked down at my skinny jeans and blouse. I realized that we matched, much to my horror.

I wiped the grimace from my face as Mike drove away, entirely too fast. He wasn't going to win my heart by trying to drive like Edward either.


	14. Girl Problems

Alice POV

I sat in a tight ball, surrounded by my family in the living room. Esme had a look of horror on her face, Emmett was wearing a furious expression, Carlisle was keeping calm, Rosalie looked deadly, Jasper looked calm as well, and Edward was wrapped in Misery...like me.

If I had been there earlier. If I hadn't pushed the vision away...maybe...

Someone dragged me out of my trance. "Alice, can you see what will happen?" Emmett asked hopefully.

I shook my head quickly. "She has no idea what she will do, what's going to happen. There are too many things going through her mind...too many ideas. She just can't calm down." Emmett's shoulders sagged, and his dark look returned.

We were enveloped in silence again. "Can you talk to her _now?" _Edward groaned, clearly depressed.

I sighed. "I suppose. Now or never." I pushed myself up.

Jasper took my hand, comforting. "I'll come with you." He told me, leading me out the door. "Should we take a car, or run?" He asked when we were outside.

I shrugged. "May as well run to clear our thoughts."

The wind felt good as it untangled my hair. Jasper was only a few paces behind me. I knew something bad would happen to Edward and Bella, it always did. Something to mess up their happy lives. I dreaded that this would happen. I knew that Bella was in so much pain. She probably felt betrayed, unloved, and alone. I needed to be there for my friend. I needed to be there for my sister.

* * *

I came around to the side of Bella's house, and looked up hopefully at the window. Just as I predicted, it was closed. If she closed Edward out, she was truly hurt.

Jasper waited patiently on the ground as I climbed the small tree bordering Bella's bedroom window. I peered inside, looking for her. She wasn't in there. Panic filled my body. What if she had hurt herself?

Without thinking, I was at the front door rapping.

Charlie looked extremely happy to see me. He obviously didn't know what had happened yet. "Why, hello Alice. What can I do for you?" He was looking past me into the yard. "Where's your car?" he asked.

Shoot, I forgot about that. "It's around the corner, I wasn't sure if Edward was here or not. This won't take long, though. Is Bella here?" I asked sweetly.

He shook his head. "No, she left about half an hour ago. I think she said she was going to the movies with that Newton kid."

I mentally groaned. There was no way Bella was thinking properly when she accepted that offer.

I forced another smile. "Well, tell her that I dropped by. I need to talk to her. Thanks anyways." I waved good-bye and returned to Jasper's side around the house.

"You heard that, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "What do we do, now?"

I sighed. "I guess we go home and wait. i wish we knew _which _movie theater they went to."

How could I be so stupid? I was a phsycic. Of course I could easily find out which theater they were at...but we would need a car if we were going to go there.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I was so, so, so, so stupid. I scooted to the edge of my seat, not even paying attention to the movie. Obviously, Mike wasn't either.

He had already made one move. He pretended like he was stretching and put his arm around me. I shrugged it off, hoping it seemed casual.

"So," Mike asked. "Where's Cullen anyways?"

Why, why, why? "He's busy." I squeaked, looking at my watch impatiently. The movie had only been playing for an hour and a half. A whole hour left. I groaned. Mike didn't miss that. He smiled half heartedly at me.

He declared it okay to take hold of my hand at the part where the action guy, named Todd, was kissing the girl. I really hated movies like this because it made the girl look all weak after she's been saved twice by the big muscular hero person.

I yanked my hand from Mike's. "Mike, you know it's not like that for us." I was beginning to tap my foot impatiently on the concrete floor, earning various glares from neighboring couples. That's another thing I noticed, this whole theater was full of couples.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. Another huge mistake. This positioned me closer to Mike, who was sulking silently.

He completely misread my intentions and I found his lips practically an inch from mine. I quickly shifted myself in the other direction, avioding Mike's lips.

I sighed, why, why, why did I do this to myself? I should have seen it coming. I should have known Mike was going to try to make moves on me the whole night.

Mike, yet again, draped his arm around my shoulders. For once, I left there, hoping it would satisfy him.

I rested my chin on my hand, and looked around for anything that would give me an excuse to leave.

And then I found it. My tiny, vampire savior to the rescue.

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Are you sure they were even going to this theater?" Jasper questioned me, as I quickly made for the ticket boothe.

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "No, absolutely not, it's not like I'm phsycic or anything." I let the sarcasm leak into my tone.

"Right," he muttered to himself.

"Two for, uh, The Loser's Circle." I smiled at the girl working the counter. I could see the envy on her face as she stared at me with Jasper. I could see her wants in her face as well. She was busy staring at Jasper, making me furious. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Right," she mumbled. "Loser's Circle."

She took the money from my hands, and counted out the change. She handed me a a few bills and the tickets, and we were off.

I pulled the glass door to the small theater in Port Angeles open, nearly shattering it. "Careful, love." Jasper muttered, only audible for me.

I glared at him. This was not a good time for me. Maybe that was why I was going through all these mood swings.

I shoved the tickets at the acne covered ticket boy, manning the entrance to the theater. He gave us some portion of it back, and I half dragged poor Jasper into the first theater. It happened to be The Loser's Circle.

We crept quietly through the dark hallway, and I laid eyes upon the croud. The previews hadn't even started yet, and there were only about seven people in the theater, none whom were Bella.

I whipped back around, and peeked out the exit from the movie. The acne boy was busy dealing with a large party of four, so I took the chance to creep out the door, and into the opposite theater, not even bothering to see what it was called.

The movie looked like it was almost done, and the crowd was huge. I scanned it quickly and throughly. Jasper would probably have looked at me and asked me if she was there, but he knew not to mess with me when I was in a mood like this.

There had only been two other times when I had been like this. When Emmett, as a joke, burned all the clothes in my wardrobe, and replaced them with boxes of chocolate pudding. And two, when my mega shopping spree with Esme and Rosalie was canceled sometime in the sixties, due to a sunny day. I, foolishly, had not even bothered to look into the future to see if it would be rainy or not.

I didn't even bother to see if the ticket boy was busy or not. Unfortunately, he wasn't. He spotted us immediately, and was about to protest, when he saw the furious, determined expression that was painted on my face. He put his hands in the air like he was saying 'oooookay, not gonna mess with that. I'm backing away.'

I kicked the door open in my Bella-hunt, and made my way through the passageway. "Lucky number three." I muttered, barely loud enough for Jasper to hear. I though I heard him chuckle, though, but when I whipped around to glare at him, his face was composed.

I scanned the huge croud piled in the theater. There was an equal number of boys and girls in the theater, and that's when I knew Bella would be here. Knowing Newton, he would want to take him to a theater sure to be full of couples enjoying a romance.

I laid eyes upon a miserable looking Bella, with Newton's arm wrapped securely around her. It looked like she was looking for a means of escape. She looked my straight in the eyes. At first, she looked even more miserable, and then she mouthed something to me. _Help me. _I nodded my head, and put on the best polite smile I could find suitable.

I dragged Jasper by the finger to the couple of free seats surrounding Bella and Mike. We ducked down after getting looks of fury from a few people. "Hey Bella, Mike, fancy seeing you here." I batted my eyes just for effect.

"Alice, Jasper, nice to see you here, too." Mike sure didn't look too pleased.

"Yeah, we were just going to see this movie as well, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

Mike narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Half way through the movie?"

Shoot, I hadn't thought of that. I shrugged innocently. "Car trouble."

"Here, we'll scoot down." Mike made to pick Bella by the shoulders, but she sat firmly back down.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself Mike. "I'll sit by Bella, and Jazz, you sit by Mike." I batted my eyelashes at him, begging. He sighed as he made his way past Mike.

Bella immediately dragged me down. I could tell that she had been crying, and hadn't I taught her anything about her hair? It looked horrible and stringy, even in a messy bun. I saved her the criticism.

"Save me." She begged.

"I will." I vowed, not daring to go at more than a whisper.

I made to get up, and I turned around to see Bella still sitting there. 'Come on!' I mouthed, motioning for her.

She shook her head quickly, looking meaningfully at Mike, who was ignoring Jasper, and staring at us suspiciously.

Stupid Newton. I made my way back down the aisle, earning loud complaints. Geez these people were impatient.

"Sorry Mike, I need to borrow Bella. She's having some...girl problems." I purred, stroking Bella's shoulder. Both Bella's and Mike's eyes widened in horror. Mike dropped his hand from Bella's shoulder.

"Go ahead." He mumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

But his pink cheeks were nothing compared to Bella's bright red ones. Her cheeks were on fire. I noticed it wasn't just her cheeks, but her hands and neck too.

When I was satisfied, I dragged a mortified Bella from her seat, and out the door. "Alice!" She snapped as we got out of the theater, her cheeks still on fire.

I shrugged. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about him bothering us. We have all the time in the world."

She looked at me like she was about to cry, and I knew it wasn't about what I just said to Mike. I hurried her past a frightened looking acne boy, and rushed her into the bathroom, where she collapsed into my waiting arms, sobbing. Her tears stained my expensive shirt, but I didn't care.

My sister was hurt, in more agony than almost ever, and I had to comfort her.

A woman of about forty five walked out of a stall, her frizzy blonde hair mirroring her face. She was fairly pretty, and she was hauling around a toddler on her left hand. "Girl problems," I mouthed, "Her first time. Cramps."

"Ah," she whispered, nodding understandingly. "It's okay, sweety, the cramps pass by soon enough." She patted Bella on the back before leaving.

Bella sobbed harder, not even giving me crap about that fib. I hugged her to me, and massaged soothing circles on her back. It was a method that Jazz would use when I was feeling down.

"Bella, I..." I began.

She cut me off. "No, Alice, don't even try to lie for him. I won't believe it." She cried through red eyes.

I sighed, we would have to be somewhere more private. "Bella, would you be alright here for a few seconds, I'm gonna get you home." I promised.

This would be harder than I thought, and we would need a place that she could make as much noise as she wanted.

She nodded, and sniffled softly. I sat her on the white bar of the bathroom, and pushed the door open. The acne boy didn't even look up this time. "Go ahead," he muttered. I doubted I was supposed to hear it.

"I'm sorry Mike, we're gonna have to take Bella home. She's feeling sick." I explained to Mike, once in the theater.

"Wait, I could take her home. She's my date after all." What crazy things did this boy have going through his mind?

"No, don't even strain yourself. We had best take her to Carlisle in case it's serious." I hinted, getting impatient now.

Mike frowned, knowing he wouldn't win this one. "Fine," he huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Come on, Jazz." I called over my shoulder.

He stood up, looking smug. "Newton, it's been a pleasure." He shook Mike's hand. The second they made contact, I saw a change in Mike's facial expression. It looked slightly insane.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously, when Jazz was at my side, leaving a miserable Mike, and his crazy ideas, behind.

He shrugged. "I just sent waves of lust and discomfort at him. He had it coming." I giggled slightly, but was instantly serious, remembering the situation we were in.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. Do you mind helping out a tad...with Bella?"

"Of course, darling. She's my sister, too." Wow, I didn't know Jasper felt about her that way.

I smiled at him. "Wait here, I have to get Bella."

I walked into the bathroom, feeling slightly better of myself. All we had to do was get Bella to listen.

I felt a mortified expression form on my face as soon as I got into the bathroom. Bella wasn't there, and only fragrants of her scent were left lingering around. Sensing my discomfort immediatly, Jasper was at my side. In the girl's bathroom.

A toddler walked out of a stall, and pointed at Jasper accusingly. "You're not th-upposed to be here." She had that slight wisp that little kids have.

"Now's not the time, hunny." I told her for a horror strucked Jasper.

"Mommy!" She cried, running out of the bathroom.

I searched the stalls, even though I already knew the answer.

Bella wasn't there.

I ran outside, and asked the ticket lady if she had seen Bella, but she seemed to be PO'd at me. I remembered regretfully the way I had treated her before when she was oogling at Jasper.

She shrugged after I gave her a complete description, but I could see through her lie. I grabbed a handful of bills from my pocket and shoved them at her.

She widened her eyes in surprise at my sudden change of heart. "She went that way." The lady pointed left. All we had to do was follow Bella's scent, now that we knew what direction she went.

"Thanks," I muttered as I whipped around to the left.

My stomach gave a monstrous lurch.

There, just around the corner, was a dark, dangerous looking alley way.

**a/n- Well, hope you liked it. I apologize for any spelling errors. I looked over it, I swear. But, like most of us, I'm not perfect.**


	15. IMPORTANT AN FOR IDEAS

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!**

oKAY guys, this is where you come into play. I'M ON A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK FOR WHERE BELLA WENT, AND WHAT SHE GOT HERSELF INTO!

Now, I really really need your help. To those who are willing to help, I would greatly appreciate all of your ideas, and personally thank you in my chapters.

Now, if you have and ideas for what will happen, you **may **send it in a review, but that would just spoil it for everybody else wouldn't it?

It would be super super nice if you would send me it in a private message. When I have picked which I like best, I'll tell everyone so that no one is stuck still sending any ideas.

Thanks a bunch, guys.

TopazDream

ps. I'd also like to thank all you loyal readers (reviewer, and the ones who don't review.) If I could truly thank you, it would be pages and pages long, and as much as I want to...I don't exactly have the time. He he he. And also, if I were to thank every one personally, that would add on some more pages.

thank you thank you... and just times that my ten billion, and add a cherry on top...CHERRIES ON TOP ARE COOL.


	16. importan an for ideas2

**Geeze, you guys.**

**I GOT A TON OF IDEAs!!!**

**WHY must u punish me like this? They're all way way way too good to choose from.**

**Okay, first, let me tell everyone thank you times a bazillion for giving me ideas.**

**THEY WERE ALL SPECTACULARY FANTASTIC!**

**When I was reading, something intrigued me, and an idea popped in my head from someone's idea. So, I've decided to make a combination of a few of them. **

**IT WAS SO VERY DIFFICULT TO CHOOSE FROM ALL THESE IDEAS! MY HEAD ALMOST EXPLODED! he he he.**

**I apologize if, in the future, my story follows your idea and I forgot to mention you.**

**Well, I have decided to take bits and pieces of the ideas from the following people, and swirl them together in one big pot! he he he. These people I used parts of their ideas: jonesn207; Insanity's Partner; Bobby Rae; HouseMDLove; VeggieVamp; and School Librarian. **

**TRUST ME, If I could, I would use EVERYBODY'S idea, but that would make A VERY VERY VERY long story! You would probably get bored with me by then. **

**Well, I'm now going to lock myself in the office and write.**

**TopazDream**


	17. Hurt

Bella POV

I had to get out, I had to get away!

I pushed my legs faster through the dark alley way, ignoring surprised looks from the few onlookers. The hot tears burned my face, and left a prickly feeling. My mind was swirling, and I couldn't grasp it on any one idea.

I turned the curve right, and then left. I was lost now, and had nowhere to go. But I didn't care. What mattered anymore? He didn't love me anymore. He cheated on me. My foot snagged on something, probably my other foot, and I found myself flying through the air.

I didn't even notice when I made impact with the concrete. I had just dodged the jagged shatters of glass filling the street, centimeters away from my palms. I pushed myself up, and willed myself forward. It would only be a matter of time before Alice and Jasper caught hold of my scent.

My shoulder hit something. The corner of a building? And I could feel my shirt rip. The bruise was already forming when I looked down, so I just ignored the pain.

Once more, I found myself flying through the air. This time, I did notice when I hit the ground. I heard a sickening crack, and felt the pain surge up from my left palm. I was wrong. The glass was what had cracked, not my wrist.

I held up my hand. The large piece of jagged glass was stabbing me. It looked deep to my human eyes.

I was getting woozy from my blood, so I hid my hand behind my back, and held my breath briefly, pretending it was just red paint. I crawled to the side of a building, and curled up there, waiting for fate to grasp hold of me.

A strange sound was escaping from my throat. It sounded like a cross between a sob, and a scream. But I let it escape. There were no onlookers here, probably afraid to even enter the place where that strange noise was coming from.

I noticed a particularly sharp piece of glass inches away from my foot. I leaned forward, and grabbed it. I squeezed it tightly, until it broke some of the skin of my right hand, but left it unbleeding. I considered the piece of glass, and I considered the situation I was in.

Wouldn't it just be so easy to press it to my own throat?

But would I be strong enough? How hard would I need to press it before I slit my own throat?

I put it to my throat, and pressed down. "Ow!" I unvolantarily yelped, but I kept pressing.

"Wait! Bella, don't!" I heard a familiar voice scream in the distance

* * *

**Alice POV**

The moment me and Jasper entered the Alley way, we took off at a full sprint in vampire speed. Nobody would see us, the place was deserted.

"Can you see where she's going?" he asked me, panic in his voice.

"I tried, but when I saw where she was, she was just against a building. They all look the same!" My voice sounded high pitched, and I was on the verge of hysterics. If anything happened to Bella, Edward would kill me. Not to mention I'd be depressed for the rest of my life.

I could tell Bella's scent hit Jasper at the same time it hit me. That floral, mouth-watering scent. I could see Jasper's pupils dialate. Bella had shed blood somehwere around here, the scent was too strong. "Stay back," I warned Jasper. We wouldn't want a replay of Bella's birthday.

He nodded his head, guilt in his eyes, as he slowed down, desending meters behind me. I sped up. Bella's scent was growing strong, almost too strong for me to bare. "Jasper!" I shouted back to him. "Stop! You won't beable to handle it."

I was expecting him to put up some sort of fight, saying he had improved. But when dealing with matters involving Bella, you could never be too careful. He came to a full stop, as I kept going. I had to hold my breath to keep from punching something. I began to wonder if even I would beable to stand it. It was becoming overwhelming.

That's when I saw her, meters away from me, and I wouldn't get there in time. "Wait! Bella, don't!" I shreiked at her. She a a sharp piece of jagged glass pressed to her throat, that was already bleeding.

She looked up, mortified. That made her press even harder. "Don't, Alice!" She yelled at me, knowing my intentions to stop her.

"Bella, what about us? If you were dead, we wouldn't beable to stand it!" I was trying to be reasonable and stall her, as I inched forward, too slowly for her to see. I was only about five meters from her now. Her grip loosened slightly on the glass. "We still love you! Nothing has changed!"

However, the glass was still dangerously close to her cut up neck. I resisted the urge to take a deep breath. "What about Charlie? and Renee? If you were dead, it would kill them!" I called, my voice softer now. "And what about Angela?" I knew if I said the next name, it would be much too low of me. Too cold. But I had to go to drastic matters in situations like this. "And, Bella, what about Jacob?"

She gasped, and the glass fell from her hand, landing a safe distance away. I ran at her, helping her up. She looked too ashamed to speak, and was avoiding eye contact. Her shirt was torn. Thank goodness she was wearing the jeans I gave her, or he knees would be marked up, too. That's when I noticed the piece of glass stabbing into her left hand. I had to ask, even if the answer was yes.

"Did you do that?" I asked, motioning to her hand.

She shook her head. "I tripped." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Jasper," I called up ahead to him. "Get the first aid kit."

Edward had made all of us put first aid kits in our cars. You never knew when Bella was going to hurt herself. He gave me a thumbs up sign, and took off, sprinting the other way.

"Come on, Bella." I took her good hand, and led her the way Jasper had went.

We had been walking not too long, when I heard Bella's voice. It sounded strange, and squeaky almost. "Alice, are you gonna tell him?" I knew immediately who she was talking about, and what she was talking about. Edward. Telling Edward about her and the piece of glass.

I smiled at her. "I'll do my best not to, Bella. But he'll see it in my mind eventually." She nodded, tensly.

I looked up, and Jasper was running towards us with the kit. "Stop there, Jasper. Just throw it at us." He nodded as the first aid kit came flying in our direction. I caught it smoothly, and sat Bella down against a building.

I examined the cut carefully, before rammaging through the first aid kit. I pulled out gauze, band aids, Neosporine, cotton balls, and sanitizer. I put on the plastic gloves they provided, and looked back at the glass in Bella's hand. It looked a little deep, but nothing too bad or serious. I could manage, but I would take her to Carlisle anyways. "Okay, Bella. This is probably gonna hurt." I warned her. She nodded tightly. She yelped in pain as I pulled the glass from her hand. Thankfully it was large piece, so she wouldn't need to get operated on to find the stupid thing.

I dabbed some cleaner on a cotton ball, and rubbed it slowly on the cut. I then took the Neosporine, and repeated the process. I unwrapped the roll of gauze, and rolled it tightly around her hand. "There, done with your hand." I informed her. She nodded gratefully.

I turned my attention to her neck. There was only was tiny cut, that a large band aid would suffice. I dabbed some Neosporine on it, and pressed a butterfly bandage to her neck. "Okay, that should be fine." I told her as I pulled her up, after packing up the kit.

I looked at Jasper apologetically. What were we going to do? If Jasper decided he couldn't manage with her in the car, we would be stuck. I heard Bella mumble an apologetic sorry for her troubles. I hugged her closely to me. "It's okay, Bella. I understand."

I never realized how very much Edward and Bella depended on eachother until we had left Bella. I should have known something like this would happen.

"Jasper, do you think you can manage?" I questioned, giving a meaningful look to Bella as we approached him, staying a few meters away.

He nodded tightly. "I'll hold my breath." He offered a weak smile, that I returned.

"Okay, lets go."


	18. More Agony

Bella POV

I had to get out, I had to get away!

I pushed my legs faster through the dark alley way, ignoring surprised looks from the few onlookers. The hot tears burned my face, and left a prickly feeling. My mind was swirling, and I couldn't grasp it on any one idea.

I turned the curve right, and then left. I was lost now, and had nowhere to go. But I didn't care. What mattered anymore? He didn't love me anymore. He cheated on me. My foot snagged on something, probably my other foot, and I found myself flying through the air.

I didn't even notice when I made impact with the concrete. I had just dodged the jagged shatters of glass filling the street, centimeters away from my palms. I pushed myself up, and willed myself forward. It would only be a matter of time before Alice and Jasper caught hold of my scent.

My shoulder hit something. The corner of a building? And I could feel my shirt rip. The bruise was already forming when I looked down, so I just ignored the pain.

Once more, I found myself flying through the air. This time, I did notice when I hit the ground. I heard a sickening crack, and felt the pain surge up from my left palm. I was wrong. The glass was what had cracked, not my wrist.

I held up my hand. The large piece of jagged glass was stabbing me. It looked deep to my human eyes.

I was getting woozy from my blood, so I hid my hand behind my back, and held my breath briefly, pretending it was just red paint. I crawled to the side of a building, and curled up there, waiting for fate to grasp hold of me.

A strange sound was escaping from my throat. It sounded like a cross between a sob, and a scream. But I let it escape. There were no onlookers here, probably afraid to even enter the place where that strange noise was coming from.

I noticed a particularly sharp piece of glass inches away from my foot. I leaned forward, and grabbed it. I squeezed it tightly, until it broke some of the skin of my right hand, but left it unbleeding. I considered the piece of glass, and I considered the situation I was in.

Wouldn't it just be so easy to press it to my own throat?

But would I be strong enough? How hard would I need to press it before I slit my own throat?

I put it to my throat, and pressed down. "Ow!" I unvolantarily yelped, but I kept pressing.

"Wait! Bella, don't!" I heard a familiar voice scream in the distance

* * *

**Alice POV**

The moment me and Jasper entered the Alley way, we took off at a full sprint in vampire speed. Nobody would see us, the place was deserted.

"Can you see where she's going?" he asked me, panic in his voice.

"I tried, but when I saw where she was, she was just against a building. They all look the same!" My voice sounded high pitched, and I was on the verge of hysterics. If anything happened to Bella, Edward would kill me. Not to mention I'd be depressed for the rest of my life.

I could tell Bella's scent hit Jasper at the same time it hit me. That floral, mouth-watering scent. I could see Jasper's pupils dialate. Bella had shed blood somehwere around here, the scent was too strong. "Stay back," I warned Jasper. We wouldn't want a replay of Bella's birthday.

He nodded his head, guilt in his eyes, as he slowed down, desending meters behind me. I sped up. Bella's scent was growing strong, almost too strong for me to bare. "Jasper!" I shouted back to him. "Stop! You won't beable to handle it."

I was expecting him to put up some sort of fight, saying he had improved. But when dealing with matters involving Bella, you could never be too careful. He came to a full stop, as I kept going. I had to hold my breath to keep from punching something. I began to wonder if even I would beable to stand it. It was becoming overwhelming.

That's when I saw her, meters away from me, and I wouldn't get there in time. "Wait! Bella, don't!" I shreiked at her. She a a sharp piece of jagged glass pressed to her throat, that was already bleeding.

She looked up, mortified. That made her press even harder. "Don't, Alice!" She yelled at me, knowing my intentions to stop her.

"Bella, what about us? If you were dead, we wouldn't beable to stand it!" I was trying to be reasonable and stall her, as I inched forward, too slowly for her to see. I was only about five meters from her now. Her grip loosened slightly on the glass. "We still love you! Nothing has changed!"

However, the glass was still dangerously close to her cut up neck. I resisted the urge to take a deep breath. "What about Charlie? and Renee? If you were dead, it would kill them!" I called, my voice softer now. "And what about Angela?" I knew if I said the next name, it would be much too low of me. Too cold. But I had to go to drastic matters in situations like this. "And, Bella, what about Jacob?"

She gasped, and the glass fell from her hand, landing a safe distance away. I ran at her, helping her up. She looked too ashamed to speak, and was avoiding eye contact. Her shirt was torn. Thank goodness she was wearing the jeans I gave her, or he knees would be marked up, too. That's when I noticed the piece of glass stabbing into her left hand. I had to ask, even if the answer was yes.

"Did you do that?" I asked, motioning to her hand.

She shook her head. "I tripped." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Jasper," I called up ahead to him. "Get the first aid kit."

Edward had made all of us put first aid kits in our cars. You never knew when Bella was going to hurt herself. He gave me a thumbs up sign, and took off, sprinting the other way.

"Come on, Bella." I took her good hand, and led her the way Jasper had went.

We had been walking not too long, when I heard Bella's voice. It sounded strange, and squeaky almost. "Alice, are you gonna tell him?" I knew immediately who she was talking about, and what she was talking about. Edward. Telling Edward about her and the piece of glass.

I smiled at her. "I'll do my best not to, Bella. But he'll see it in my mind eventually." She nodded, tensly.

I looked up, and Jasper was running towards us with the kit. "Stop there, Jasper. Just throw it at us." He nodded as the first aid kit came flying in our direction. I caught it smoothly, and sat Bella down against a building.

I examined the cut carefully, before rammaging through the first aid kit. I pulled out gauze, band aids, Neosporine, cotton balls, and sanitizer. I put on the plastic gloves they provided, and looked back at the glass in Bella's hand. It looked a little deep, but nothing too bad or serious. I could manage, but I would take her to Carlisle anyways. "Okay, Bella. This is probably gonna hurt." I warned her. She nodded tightly. She yelped in pain as I pulled the glass from her hand. Thankfully it was large piece, so she wouldn't need to get operated on to find the stupid thing.

I dabbed some cleaner on a cotton ball, and rubbed it slowly on the cut. I then took the Neosporine, and repeated the process. I unwrapped the roll of gauze, and rolled it tightly around her hand. "There, done with your hand." I informed her. She nodded gratefully.

I turned my attention to her neck. There was only was tiny cut, that a large band aid would suffice. I dabbed some Neosporine on it, and pressed a butterfly bandage to her neck. "Okay, that should be fine." I told her as I pulled her up, after packing up the kit.

I looked at Jasper apologetically. What were we going to do? If Jasper decided he couldn't manage with her in the car, we would be stuck. I heard Bella mumble an apologetic sorry for her troubles. I hugged her closely to me. "It's okay, Bella. I understand."

I never realized how very much Edward and Bella depended on eachother until we had left Bella. I should have known something like this would happen.

"Jasper, do you think you can manage?" I questioned, giving a meaningful look to Bella as we approached him, staying a few meters away.

He nodded tightly. "I'll hold my breath." He offered a weak smile, that I returned.

"Okay, lets go."


	19. lies, honesty, and second thoughts

**Bella POV**

I took a deep breath, and tried to stay calm. This would be the third time I had left this house to go somewhere across the country to save something. The third time it was because of Edward. I didn't know how long I would stay, but I knew I needed some time. "Dad, I'm gonna go visit mom...now." I wasn't asking for permission, this was something I had to do.

"What? Why?" He asked, looking hurt. He had to know that his wasn't about him.

"I'm going through a tough time right now, and I need her help." His eyes widened in horror at "tough time". Charlie wasn't the one who dealed with emotions.

"Okay, Bella. But not tonight. We have to buy you a ticket, and call your mom." He was stalling.

I shook my head. "Dad, I need this _now. _I'll drive._" _My voice sounded shakey and broken.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He looked concerned, and completely frightened. I could only assume my face gave a startling similarity to the sallow way it had when...when. I couldn't force my self to think his name. When he had left.

I shook my head. "I'll be back in a weeks time, dad, I promise." I didn't give him any time to reply, because I was up the stairs with my suitcase in record timing. Now that I wasn't being watched, I felt the full pull of what was happening. At first I felt shock, and now I felt horror. My brain was buzzing from the thoughts that were going through my head, and my legs felt like boulders. I collapsed on my bed, shaking.

And then something ticked in my head. Alice. I tore a piece of paper from my desk, and scrawled down a messy message.

_Alice,  
I'm so sorry. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to Florida.  
-Bella_

I let out a sob as I opened my window and taped it to the outside. But I wasn't planning to come back. Charlie would just have to think I was visiting, or he wouldn't let me go, and he would pry.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, and randomly started throwing the contents of my closet into the duffel bag. I tried my best to keep my head blank.

Was there a chance that it wasn't Edward that I saw with Penelope?

Now I was truly in denial. All the lies. He claimed to have loved me. That I was his soul mate. All lies.

* * *

Alice POV

Why, why, why did I see her running off to her mother?

I pushed my legs faster. I would get there in time, I comforted myself.

I had to stop stalling now. I would tell Bella the truth, whether she was calm or not.

* * *

Bella POV

I crammed my toothbrush and my brush in my bag, and slung it over my shoulder. I took a deep breath, and turned around. "Good-bye, Forks." I muttered, with tears in my eyes.

_Tap, tap, tap. _I whirled around. Alice was at my window, begging me to let her in. I sighed. My best friend should get a proper good-bye. I pushed the window open, and she crawled in. I didn't even have time to greet her before words came rushing out of her mouth.

"Oh, Bella, you can't you, you can't! You don't know the truth. What really happened. Edward didn't cheat on you!" It took a second to comprehend.

"Alice, stop lying for him. I know what I saw." My voice was flat. Miserable. Dead.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "No, Bella, you don't know what you saw. Penelope had a talent. She could control people. She was controlling Edward! You saw the way she looked at him! Bella, you _know _Edward would never cheat on you. You're his everything. His meaning to life. You _know _it. Why are you lying to yourself?"

I was speechless for a few moments. "Alice, if that were true, it shouldn't have taken you so long to tell me this. I'm sorry Alice. I...I can't believe you. Now I'm going to my mom's. I need to get away from here. I guess this is good-bye. I...I hope I see you again." I bit back the sobs as I ran downstairs. I didn't know how I would get a ticket. I would drive if I had to. But I had to get out of here.

"Bye, Charie!" I sobbed. I didn't even bother to hide my cries.

"What? Bella, wait!" He yelled, his vein pulsing. But I ignored him, and slammed the door in his face.

Alice ran out, and prevented me from getting in my truck. "Alice, _move." _I had never raised my voice at Alice.

She glared at me. "Fine, Bella. But you should look in the glove compartment if you want to know how Edward really feels. Bella, if you leave, you're leaving us behind. Betraying us. I know you know the truth. You just aren't accepting it. You know Edward would never do this to you." Her voice was cold, and I felt hurt, like she was mad at me. I slammed the door in her face trying to make myself feel brave. It didn't work.

Suddenly, Alice was gone.

The sobs came on like a bomb. I didn't expect them. My best friend, my sister. I had just gotten into a fight with her. My shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. It took forever for me to get the key into the ignition. In one day, I had lost everything I had ever cared about. Everything that kept me breathing.

On the way out of Forks, I noticed things I had never noticed before. The beautiful shade of green that covered the trees. The bumpy road. The exotic effect it had. I couldn't tell what brought the tears to my eyes this time, but I couldn't even see.

I pulled over to the side of the road, and started sobbing.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I needed someone to tell me what to do.

What if Alice was right? What if Edward truly was just...raped? What if he still loved me? What if it was all one big misunderstanding?

But what if she was wrong? What if she was just trying to get me and Edward back together? What if Edward cheated on me? I could understand why. There was nothing about me. Nothing to keep him around. It was all just an experiment.

My head was whirling with confusion, and I looked at the glove compartment. I pulled out a letter that was dated today. It had my name on it in that familiar, thin, curvy handwriting that I learned to love. _To Bella, the love of my existance._


	20. Truthfully, I vow

Bella POV

I scanned the letter, my heart ached to believe it, to be overjoyed. But I couldn't. I needed something else. Something more.

_Dear Bella,_

_You,love, are the love of my existance. That has never changed, and will never change. No matter what you decide to do, I will support you, and completely understand. If you want to leave me, I won't stop you. You are my everything, but that also means I must make sacrifices. Bella, I tell you the truth when I say I never cheated on you, but that still doesn't stop the guilt. It was my fault. It was all my fault, love. If I just hadn't gone home, Penelope wouldn't have been able to control me. I'm assuming by now you know the truth about her. Bella, I wish I had fought harder. But I couldn't. I used all the strength I had in me. Do you know what delayed her...her acts? I pictured your face in my mind, and that was strong for awhile. But she got me in the end, love. I know I can never ask for forgiveness, because that would be wrong. But I can ask that you believe me when I say this, love. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. Would we be in this situation if I didn't? Would I ask you to marry me if I didn't? Bella, you are my everything. My reason for existance. I will be here as long as you want me, and that's a vow. When I think about you, I instantly brighten up. It's hard to focus when you're not around me, but it's also hard to focus when you are around me, because all I can ever think about is you. You, Bella, **you **are my soul. I know I've said that I didn't have a soul. But Bella, that was before I realized. You are my one and only soul. The thing that makes me free. I can't bare to hurt you, Bella. I love you, and I always will. Like I've said before, vampires don't change their minds easily. How can I, when you are the only thing ever on my mind?  
With all the love in my non-beating heart that's forever yours,  
Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

Tears streamed down my red face, and my shoulders sagged. He seemed so sincere so truthfull. But was it enough? Was he just trying to make me feel better?

I sat there for awhile, pondering over the letter. But truthfully, I didn't know what to do. Edward had helped me. Helped me in everyway someone could be helped, and I wanted it back. I wanted it back badly.

But how can I know to trust him?

I didn't have anymore time to think, when someone tapped on my window lightly. I looked up, to see Edward. I drank him in, everything about him. His eyes were pitch black, and he had bruised under his onyx colored eyes.

I didn't open the car door for him, I got out myself. I ran into his arms, and I sobbed. I needed someone to hold me, someone to craddle me. And Edward did just that.

He opened the car door again, and he climbed in, never letting me go. He sat me in his lap, and rocked me, soothing me. He began to hum my lullaby into my hair.

"Is it true?" I asked.

He nodded. "Every last bit of it, love. Isabella. Marie. Swan. I will _never _put you in that situation again, not as long as I live, and that's a long time. I will love you forever, there are no distractions to that, love. You are my everything. The only point of my existance. I never want to let you go, but I will if you want to. It's your choice, love, I'm just a distraction."

I shook my head. "Edward, you aren't a distraction."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Bella, would you stay with me the rest of my life? But be prepared, that's a very, very long time." He warned

I didn't even need to think."Of course, Edward." I was overjoyed, ignoring the small, aching part in my heart that was doubting my decision.

And we were like that for awhile, in eachother's arms. The truth was out, and started to believe it.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Bella, I was trying to protect you. I thought you would overreact. I never even imagined that anything like this would ever come out of the situation. Bella, I swear to you, no, I vow to you, that as long as I live, I will never lie to you."

I nodded. That's all that I needed. I crushed my lips to his. Something that I had missed in the last twenty four hours. "Careful, love" he breathed.

"No, you need to make up for all the times you've missed today." I replied fiercly. My mind was playing tricks on me and making me act all strange.

He chuckled. "Alright." His lips were back on mine. I thought he would pull away again, as he usually did. But he didn't. We were kissing for a minute straight before _I _had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Why aren't most of your kisses like that?" I pouted. Then something hit me. "May I have my wedding ring back?" I asked dumbly, trying to block out everything that had happened.

He laughed quietly. "I thought you'd never ask." It was on my finger before i could see where it came from. I examined it carefully, before Edward interrupted my gaze.

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

I saw a smile twitch at the sides of his mouth. "We had better get you home."

"Which one?" I smiled.

"Depends, which one do you want to go to?"

"My _real _one."

He grinned as he turned the truck around.

Funny, Edward knew exactly which house I was talking about, because he drove right past Charlie's house without even a sideways glance.

**a/n-Well, there you have it. The making up chapter. But that's not the end. I"m still gonna do a few more chappies about the Bachelor's and Bachelorette's party...AND THE WEDDING.**


	21. AN Explanation

**a/n**

Okay guys, by now you're probably wondering, what did this unreliable crazy lady do with all her chapters?? Well, For now I've exported them, and I'm writing an ending to the story. I plan on making The Bachelor/Bachelorette party into a sort of after story. I never planned on them becoming so long and story-like. (Not to mention I've realized I wrote some of it completely wrong)

I hope you understand,

TopazDream


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue-A Lover's Blindness

In the past few months, things really started making sense. Edward and I's love was something that couldn't be gambled. It was there...it would always be there. But most of all, I learned that when life gave you lemons, you were supposed to make lemonade, right? But what if life gave you all the ingredients to something bigger, and better. Wouldn't you just go ahead and make the lemon sorbet?

My lemon sorbet was finally materializing, and I could begin to taste the sweet yet sour flavoring of it. Sometimes people would mess up, put an extra ingredient in it, right? Similar to Edward and I's misunderstanding?

But that would just make it that much more special.

**the end**


End file.
